


Dig Two Graves

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Family Loss, Hurt, Loss of Spouse, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While seeking revenge, dig two graves. One for your enemy and one for yourself.Two weeks ago Jasper Universe lost her husband. Receiving a letter from the killer Jasper makes a vow to seek revenge even if it kills her.Supernatural AU





	1. Vow

**Vow**

Sitting down on the dirt she placed a boutique of flowers upon the tombstone trying her hardest not to cry as she read the name upon it.

**Greg Universe**   
**Beloved Father And Husband**

"I miss you so much." Jasper whispered as she looked at the photo embedded in the tombstone.

His smile was bright and only gave a brief idea of what the man she had loved was truly like.

He was kind, compassionate, funny, and at times kind of clueless but above everything else he was a dedicated father and husband.

"Why couldn't it have been me?" Jasper growled as tears began to roll down her cheeks, "Why? WHY! WHY NOT ME!"

Two weeks.

That's how long she had asked herself this question.

Two weeks since his death.

Eleven days since his funeral.

Jasper wanted to say that she remembered her husband's funeral. She wanted to say she remembered the color of the suit he was buried in. The smell of the cologne that hid the scent of death upon him. The various type of people that showed up. The hunters, the supernaturals, the regular ordinary people whose life he had some effect on but she couldn't. She couldn't remember a single detail of his funeral.

She couldn't remember a word of the heartfelt and moving eugoly that Steven had read. The color or type of flower that she and others close to Greg placed on his casket before it descended into the earth. The soft sound of the handfuls of dirt as they cascaded onto his casket. The awful broken sound of her sobs as she watched the love of her life being carried in a pine box by his paul bearers.

As much as she wanted to say she remembered any details of the funeral she couldn't.

No that was a lie.

She could only remember one thing from the funeral.

Rose.

To be specific a pink rose. It was a dark pink color almost purple at it's base and was in full bloom. It's stem was black and appeared to be rotted. Semi crescent curved thorns that were an ashy gray color protruded at odd angles through the rose's stem, as if they had been some sort of cancerous growth that ripped through the stem from within. It's smelled horrendous, the scent emitted from it was a mixture of bile, decayed meat, and feces.

No one knew who had placed it on his casket. Not the veteran hunters who had seen the carefully carved and well hidden wards on his casket and tombstone. Not the supernaturals who knew that Greg's body had shaving of holly wood carefully inserted under his skin and holy water dabbed on his chest and forehead. Not the Diamonds who had each uttered a silent prayer for a swift and peaceful journey into paradise as they threw dirt onto his casket. Not even the Crystal Gems who had noticed the four colored diamond and five pointed star pendents hidden in the casket's lid right above where Greg's heart would be.

No one had seen the individual who had planted the rose.

A near perfect twin to the one that had rested upon his chest when Jasper had found him murdered in their bed.

His dark crimson blood staining the pink satin sheets they had made love upon only a mere six hours before. Stripped of his clothes his cold pale body was covered in purple and yellow bruises. The veins in wrists vertically slit to the middle of his forearm while his hands hung limply because they were bound to the oak headboard with black zip ties. His fingers were bent and broken at odd angles that showed his missing finger nails. Esoteric symbols of a by gone age pain stakingly carved into sunburned arms, legs and chest. His greying beard dirty and coated in the blood that flowed from his broken nose. The bottom half of his jaw had been broken and several incomplete shards of his teeth littered the mattress.

She didn't remember what had directly happened after she had found Greg.

All she remembered was being forcefully drug away by Skinny as she begged for someone to wake him up or at the very least place a blanket over his waist because only she was supposed to see him in such an intimate state. He had obviously been wanting to surprise her but fell asleep before she had made it home. He was just sleeping. Why couldn't they tell he was asleep. His chest was slowly rising and falling and his gentle snores echoed in her ears.

Why couldn't they fucking hear it? Why were they insisting he was dead? Why in the fuck were they insisting he had been murdered? He was fine and would wake up any moment with a dark blush on his cheeks as he realized he was surrounded by people while he was in the nude.

He would wake up she knew he would. After all he had promised her that he would be waiting for her to get off patrol so they could make a romantic dinner together. As childish as it sounded he had pinky promised her that he would wait for her so they could to do it together. A pinky promise with Greg meant that is wasn't something that he would forget or blow off. It was something he made sure he did even if it was damn near impossible.

"Come on Jasper let's go home." Skinny said taking her hand.

"No!" Jasper hissed pulling away from Skinny, "I'm not leaving him not again!"

"Jasper it wasn't your fault." Skinny said reassuringly as she pulled her sister into a hug.

"Yes it was! If I hadn't gone on patrol he'd still be here!" Jasper screamed as warm tears ran down her face falling slowly to ground.

Holding her sister as she sobbed Skinny wondered who would kill a man like Greg. He was a good person and didn't deserve what had happened to him.

"Let's go home." Skinny whispered as she helped Jasper stand up, "Let's just go home."

\---

As they pulled up to her house Jasper let out a sigh as she noticed Steven's car parked out front.

She had been ignoring his calls because he had kept insisting that she move in with him and Connie and that staying in the house where Greg wasn't murdered was good for her.

She knew that his heart was in the right place but she wouldn't leave the house she had spent the past six years turning into a home alongside Greg. Every inch of their home had memories and reminders of him and she refused to abandon it because he was gone.

Stepping over the threshold of the door she hung her head as she stifled the urge to do her Ricky Ricardo impression. The one that would get Greg to laugh so happily before he pulled her into a kiss asking her about her day. Walking into her living Jasper was surprised to see them and not Steven.

"What the fuck are they doing here?" Jasper growled as she saw Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet of the Crystal Gems looking at her as they sat on the couch.

Amethyst was dressed in a black tank top with dirty black jeans with a torn five pointed star shaped patch sewn into the left knee. Her black combat boots were dirty and well worn. Her messy lavender hair was in her face and her three tipped whip was messily rolled up on her left side.

Pearl was wearing a light blue button up shirt and simple blue jeans. Her short cut strawberry blonde hair styled so it wouldn't be in her face and a silver star pendant hung around her neck, a short light blue metal bar hung simply at her left side.

Garnet was wearing a black t-shirt with a maroon flannel over it and a pair of black jeans with black Converse All Stars that had neatly tied dark red laces and her black Aviators hid her different colored eyes. Despite not being able to see them Jasper knew there were dozens of stitches covering her body after all she was a fusion. A powerful one at that.

The Crystal Gems at there peak had been the most dangerous hunters on the planet. Lead by Rose Quartz they had killed thousands of supernaturals in what was only referred to as the Great Rebellion. A two hundred year war that had ended with the creation of the corruption curse.

Now instead of being the most dangerous hunters on the planet the remnants of the Crystal Gems were regarded as the most dangerous hunters in all of Delmarva hell all of the Eastern Seaboard but that didn't make them any less of a threat especially to people who not only had ties to the Diamonds but acted as protectors of the supernatural community.

People like Jasper.

Yet here they were sitting here on her couch looking at her with false sympathy and not so hidden contempt. After all she not only had trained but served under Pink Diamond before her death. Which had already made her an enemy by association. Then their was her time working for Yellow Diamond after Pink had died.

Hunting down not only hunters but hunter sympathizers and the hunters and supernaturals who had ties with the infamous Crystal Gems.

If it hadn't been for the utter clusterfuck that was Peridot's first and only field mission for Yellow Diamond, Jasper would have probably never directly dealt with the remnants of the great Crystal Gems. She would have never been trapped for five months with Lapis at the bottom of the ocean being denied the sweet release of death. She would have never fell to the corruption curse or met Greg.

Greg, the man who helped save her life. The man who helped her find a new purpose. The man she loved more than life itself.

"I asked them to come." Steven said walking out of the kitchen holding a glass of amber colored liquid.

"Why?" Jasper growled knowing that if her stepson invited them that this was some sort of intimidation tactic or perhaps a precaution to prevent her from doing anything stupid.

"We're worried about you, Jasper." Skinny said concerned, "You haven't slept in three days, you only leave the house to go to Greg's grave, and when you're here you just sit on the couch looking at the door waiting for him to come home."

"So what?" Jasper hissed.

"Jasper what Skinny is trying to say is that your behavior as of late hasn't been very good for your health. Mentally or physically. So we're here to help you get your life back on track." Pearl explained to Jasper as if speaking to a small child.

"Get my life back on track? I just lost my fucking husband!" Jasper roared as she stomped across the room and grabbed Pearl by the throat lifting her up, "I know that you didn't give a flying fuck about him but to me he was EVERYTHING!"

"Jasper! Put her down." Garnet commanded as she stood up and widened her stance.

"No!" Jasper growled as she tightened her grip around Pearl's throat.

"EVERYONE STOP!" Steven shouted angrily, "We're here to help Jasper not make everything worse!"

"Well maybe it'd help if she wasn't acting like a brute." Pearl sneered as Jasper put her down, "I get that she lost Greg but acting like a unruly child won' help her move on from it."

"You don't get to judge her." Amethyst said coldly.

"I am not judging her Amethyst. I am merely stating a fact." Pearl uttered dismissively ignoring Jasper's furious glare.

"Rose has been dead for twenty-two years and you still haven't "moved on"." Amethyst hissed.

"That is entirely different." Pearl snapped back as Steven took Jasper's hand and led her to the kitchen counter.

"Oh yeah your right. Greg actually loved -" Amethyst started.

"Amethyst enough." Garnet ordered watching as Skinny sat next to her sister at the kitchen counter while Steven passed her the glass he had been holding.

"What is this?" Jasper asked taking a whiff of the strong smelling liquid.

"It's whiskey." Steven replied, "It'll put some chest on your chest." He added in a gruff voice.

Snorting Jasper downed the glass only to cough as she slammed the glass down due to the immensely bitter taste that felt as if it burned not only her tongue but throat and chest as it traveled to her stomach.

"Pour me another." Jasper ordered.

"I'll do it if you accept my offer." Steven replied.

"I can easily break several bones in your body and grab the whiskey before they have the chance to grab their weapons. You know that right?" Jasper asked irritated watching as Pearl and Garnet began slowly walking towards her.

"You won't though." Steven said with a laugh, "I know what this house means to you Jasper and I'm not asking you to sell it. I am however asking you to move in with me and Connie for just a little while."

"What about Stephanie?" Jasper asked thinking of her precious granddaughter.

"She'll be with sleeping with me and Connie." Steven said simply.

"How long is a little while?" Jasper asked taking the empty glass in her hand.

"At least six months." Steven said calmly.

"Fuck that." Jasper growled reducing the glass to shards in her hand, "I am not living at your house for six fucking months."

"At least six months." Steven reiterated as he reached for Jasper's hand while Skinny ran to get the first aid kit, "You living here isn't good for you right now. Getting away would be good for you. Not to mention you could spend more time with your granddaughter like you said you wanted to." Steven said carefully pulling out the glass shards out of her hand while he ignored Pearl and Garnet's scoffs at him calling Stephanie, Jasper's granddaughter.

"I'll consider if you tell me why you thought it was necessary to bring them." Jasper said gesturing to the Crystal Gems.

"Amethyst was worried about you and Ma and Garnet both wanted to look at your's and dad's room. To see if they could find anything the cops missed." Steven explained as he began cleaning her cuts.

"I already did that." Jasper hissed as Steven dabbed a cotton ball with rubbing alcohol on it on her cuts.

"We want to check again." Pearl said confidently, "After all we want justice for Greg."

"Yeah and I'm a girl scout." Jasper's retorted coldly.

"Jasper's you weren't the only person affected by his death." Garnet replied sternly, "Who ever killed Greg was a pro."

"Way to be sensitive about his death guys." Amethyst muttered angrily as she leaned against the kitchen counter next to Skinny, "Pour me that fire water little man."

"It's true Amethyst." Garnet replied.

"Whatever. Gimme some of that whiskey." Amethyst grumbled.

"Not until Jasper's agrees." Steven said calmly

"Shit." Amethyst deadpanned.

"I accept but I'm only staying three months after that I'm leaving." Jasper's said bitterly, "Now pour me another glass."

"Alright since that is settled Garnet and I will go look at the -" Pearl began.

"Set foot in my room and I'll slit your throat and piss in the wound." Jasper interrupted.

"Jasper we only want to help find -" Garnet started.

"I said NO!" Jasper growled.

"Jaz just let them look." Skinny said quietly.

"That was mine and Greg's bedroom." Jasper hissed.

"It was also where he was murdered meaning that any evidence the killer or killers left behind is in there." Pearl said curtly.

"There's nothing in there." Jasper said angrily, "No fingerprints, no hairs, or supernatural calling cards like fur, sulfur, or residual magical energy. Nothing. It was like Quilted Northern here said whoever killed Greg was a pro."

Amethyst and Skinny snorted at the Quilted Northern comment while Pearl gave Jasper a cold look. Steven just shook his head as he poured the whiskey into glasses for Amethyst and Jasper. Suddenly a horizontal slit opened on Garnet's forehead revealing a third eye that's iris was purple in color.

"She's right, Pearl. We'll look thoroughly and find nothing." Garnet said in a in a voice that was amalgamation of two different voices speaking in unison.

"Should have just done that in the first place Seer." Jasper muttered as she drank the foul tasting whiskey feeling the burning feeling in her chest yet again.

"I cannot control when I have my visions, Werewolf." Garnet replied putting a harsh emphasis on the word werewolf.

"Just let me know when you're ready to go." Steven said to Jasper as he poured a glass of the whiskey for himself.

"Alright." she said quietly as she stood up and walked around Pearl and Garnet and went into her and Greg's room.

It was just as the police had left it. The mattress lay bare with no blankets or sheets to hide the dried blood stains upon it. The head board had small chips in it from where the they had to slice the zip ties that had bound Greg's wrists to it. The crime scene tape still extended from next to the headboard and stopped right above their dresser where a sealed envelope was laying. An envelope that hadn't been there a mere forty-five ago when she had left to go to Greg's grave.

Clenching her fists Jasper fought the urge to transition. She knew that while it would give her an edge against the Crystal Gems that there was the strong possibility of hurting Steven and Skinny if she did so. She just had to stay calm and ignore the animalistic fury burning in her gut as she made her way to the dresser.

To think one of them had the balls to set foot in here. They had crossed a very thin line and would most definitely pay for doing so.

In fine cursive script were the words Lady Wolfsbane written on the envelope. In what appeared to be a dark crimson colored ink but Jasper could tell by it's scent that it wasn't ink but human blood that had been preserved for writing purposes. Which was an art that vampires had stopped using about eighty maybe eighty-five years ago.

Only a handful of people knew of her title and of that handful only three were alive. She was going to have an interesting conversation with Jaune Diamond and her precious pet Marigold. After that she was go ta Skinny.  
  
Carefully picking up the envelope she broke the hard black wax seal on the back that had several scratches in it instead of a proper family or organizational crest. Pulling out a single sheet of faded yellow paper from inside of it she recognized the smell of human blood yet again.

**_My sincerest condolences on your loss Lady Wolfsbane. I took no joy in taking his life but his sacrifice was necessary. It will allow to be free from the shackles that have held you prisoner for so long. Find your way to me Jasper Wolfsbane and embrace your true self._ **

Jasper felt a fury rise in her chest as she finished reading the letter. His killer had been here in her home in the past hour. Then adding insult to injury they claimed that Greg's death was necessary.

He was a kind caring man who had put the needs of so many before his own and he had died because of her. He had been killed because of her past. The very past he claimed that didn't define her present.

As she crumbled the letter in her hand she realized that she recognized the smell of the blood used to ink the letter.

It was Greg's.

As she came to this aphifany she began to feel the tell tale signs of her beginning to transition.

The agonizing feeling of muscles forcibly stretching and expanding as her bones dislocated from their sockets slowly bending and breaking as they reformed into stronger larger more animalistic versions of themselves. Looking at her right hand she saw her nails extend into sharp black claws as her fingers slowly began to extend slightly as dark black fur with stripes of grey burst forth from the back of her hand covering her now thick light black colored skin.

"Jasper! Calm down! It's okay!" Skinny said suddenly as she grabbed Jasper's left hand, "Please just calm down!"

Jasper wanted to reply. She wanted to scream at Skinny to get Steven and run as far away as they could but she couldn't. She couldn't do anything but growl as her large canines ripped through her jaw as painfully began to expand into a sn-

\---

A bitter foul taste filled her mouth as she slowly blinked her eyes adjusting to the bright light that again was shining directly into her eyes.

Where am I? And what the fuck happened?

As she tried to sit up Jasper felt a sore aching feeling throughout her entire body. Which meant that she and Greg had finally drank enough to try out some of the positions in the book that Amethyst had got them or that she had transitioned again.

Except she didn't recall transitioning recently.

She would have remembered especially since every single time she transitioned in the past five years Greg had been there to take care of her. Yet he wasn't next to her like he always was afterward. He wasn't here because he was -

"Jasper you're up." Steven said happily.

"Where am I?" Jasper asked as she struggled to sit up.

"You're at Steven's" a sharp shrill voice said, "Thank the stars he said it'd be okay that you stay here especially after that stunt you pulled."

"What stunt?" Jasper grunted as she sat up seeing that Pearl and Steven were in the room with her.

"You gave into your animalistic urges Werewolf." Pearl uttered angrily.

"Is Skinny okay? Steven are you okay?" Jasper asked rapidly hoping she hadn't hurt them.

"We're fine." Steven replied shooting Pearl a look, "Amethyst knocked you out before you could fully transition."

"Thank the stars." Jasper said with a sigh.

"What caused it Jasper?" Steven asked concerned, "Don't say it was the full moon either because that ended last week."

"I just saw the bed and...and I thought," taking a deep breath, she continued, "what happened to Greg and...and. It just hurts. I-it hurts so much!" She growled stifling tears that threatened to flow.

"I know Jasper. I know." Steven replied pulling her into a tight hug, "We'll find who did this I promise. Now come on Stephanie wants to see you."

"She's six months old Steven." Jasper scoffed, "She probably wants a bottle or you or Connie."

"Haha! Trust me she wants to see you." Steven said helping Jasper stand up.

As Jasper shakily walked out of the guest bedroom towards the living room Steven turned to Pearl.

"Ma, I get that you don't like her but she needs our help more than ever." He said angrily, "So please stop being rude to her."

"She's a werewolf Steven." Pearl hissed, "One who's in emotional distress meaning she can shift at any moment. Look at what happened in her room."

"I don't think she transitioned because she was in their room but because something else caused it." Steven said concerned.

"Fine, Steven just know that if any harm comes to any of you I will put her down like the rabid animal she is." Pearl said bitterly.

"She didn't kill him, Pearl." Steven said angrily as he began to leave, "Dad, was one of the few things she had left, and she would rather die than hurt him."

Leaving Pearl in the guest room by herself, he walked into the living room. He was pleasantly surprised to see Jasper carefully holding Stephanie in large arms smiling brightly as Stephanie babbled away to her about something. Connie was sitting next to them watching Jasper with a sad smile.

"Everything going okay in here?" Steven asked softly.

"Yeah hunny." Connie replied as Jasper just nodded.

"That's good." Steven said sitting across from his wife, "See Jasper, I told you she was happy to see you."

"I'll only say this once Steven, so you better listen well." Jasper said softly so she wouldn't scare Stephanie, "You're right."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Steven joked getting Connie to laugh.

"Your daddy must be hard of hearing cuz I said I'd only say it once." Jasper cooed to Stephanie getting to her giggle.

"Like I said earlier I'm glad Steven convinced you to stay with us." Connie said with a sad smile, "I'm not gonna pretend to know what it's like to lose someone so important to you but I will promise you that no matter what you will always have a home here with us Jasper."

"Thank you Connie." Jasper whispered as she watched Stephanie tightly grab her finger, "You have no idea how much that means to me."

Watching her granddaughter smile Jasper felt a fire start to burn in her stomach. Greg was supposed to be here. He was supposed to holding Stephanie and making funny faces getting her to giggle and smile. He was supposed to be telling Connie embarrassing stories about Steven, when he was a baby getting him to turn dark shades of red.

Not her.

She didn't deserve the kindness her stepson and his wife showed her. She didnt deserve to be here while her husband lay buried in Beach City Cemetery because of her.

Because she was Jasper Wolfsbane one of the greatest generals Pink Diamond had.

Looking into her granddaughter's hazel eyes Jasper made a vow.

She would find who killed Greg and she would make them suffer. She would tear them limb from limb and bathe in their blood. Feeling the utter ecstasy as she felt their life leave their body as she ripped them in pieces. She would do all of this even if it killed her.

///

_**Two Weeks Earlier** _

"You know I like that you've just screamed, cried, and taken the pain." An inhuman voice sneered as Greg's eyelids grew heavy from the loss of the blood, "You haven't asked for me to stop or even why I'm doing this to you. You have just accepted it. Why?"

"Weh al *cough* deh *cough* soomdey." Greg slurred somewhat incoherently.

"That's very true." The voice said dismissively as it's large black gloved hands grabbed a scalpel from a black surgical kit, "Though some of us, well some of us have a hard time staying dead." It said matter of factly as it carefully punctured Greg's skin at the base of his left wrist, "For what it's worth I am sorry Mr. Universe about what I've done and am about to do. Go with whatever god you believe in." It said softly as it began using the scalpel to cut down through Greg's vein from his wrist to his forearm.


	2. Love Don't Live Here Anymore, It's Been Cold Since You Went Away

**Love Don't Live Here Anymore, It's Been Cold Since You Went Away**

Her body was sore and her mind was cloudy. A fog of incoherent thoughts flooded her brain as her eyes blinked slowly adjusting to the bright sunlight that was shining in her face. The hard concrete underneath her was cold despite the sun shining directly on to it. Lifting her head and looking around she realized she was in the backyard and that Greg was asleep right next to her.

The moment she saw Greg, Jasper began to panic and she struggled to push herself up.

Why was Greg next to her? Was he okay? He looked okay and he smelled really really -

NO! NOT NOW!

Shaking him she almost had a heart attack as he shot up shouting about Pearl and her robotic yodeling.

"Greg! Are you okay! Let me see you!" Jasper shouted worried as she began carefully examining and sniffing him.

"Jasper. Jasper! I'm fine." He said trying and failing to pull himself out of her iron grip.

"You're sure?" She asked concerned noticing that his scent seemed different.

"Yes I'm sure." He said as a blush began to fill his cheeks as he looked at her, "Um though I think you should put on some clothes though beautiful."

Looking down Jasper realized that she was naked and that Greg's eyes were focused on her breasts. Any other time she would have made a joke or flirted with her husband making him blush even more but this wasn't any other time. She had made sure that for the past two years she had been in solitude so she could transition far away from people.

Far away from Greg.

"Greg why were you laying next to me?" Jasper asked hoping that he had just passed out next to her in the morning and not...

"I stayed with you when you transitioned." He said quietly with a sheepish grin as he followed her into their bedroom.

"Greg why would do something so stupid?" Jasper roared, "I could have fucking hurt you!"

"Jasper you wouldn't hurt me." Greg replied calmly as he took her hand, "I know you wouldn't."

"I wouldn't but IT would." Jasper growled as she pulled away from him, "I'm not me when I turn into that.....that monster."

"Jasper that's not true." Greg said hurt.

"Yes it is!" Jasper shouted as she put her fist into the wall, "Ever since I fell to the corruption, I....I....I lose myself when I transition. I become a mindless......animal."

"No you don't." Greg said quietly, "You just forget who you are for a moment."

"That's not true." Jasper whispered as she punched the wall again.

"Yes it is." Greg said taking her hand before she could punch the wall again, "I saw the pain in your eyes when you transitioned and then I saw that pain leave your eyes when you saw me. I saw that pain be replaced with worry. I saw you flinch back as I tried to take your hand. I saw you cry and whine as I kissed your nose. That's not a mindless animal Jasper, that's you feeling afraid that you'd hurt me even when you change."

"You're lying." Jasper hissed knowing that there was no way that was true.

"No I'm not Jasper." Greg said reassuringly, "I promise you that I'll always be here to keep you safe when you transition."

"You don't mean that." Jasper whispered feeling his oddly soft hands tighten around her rough callused hands.

"Yes I do." Greg replied, "I'll always be here for you. Well...heh heh ha...until you get me killed of course."

"What?" Jasper asked watching her husband's eyes become dull and devoid of life while cuts and bruises began to cover his skin.

"This is your fault Wolfsbane." He uttered coldly, "All you're fault. I was fine until you entered my life."

"Greg what..what are you talking about?" Jasper asked as she slumped against the wall.

"I'm talking about you being right this entire time Lady Wolfsbane." Greg sneered spitting out pieces of his teeth, "You would hurt me. Hahahaha!"

"G-g-greg I-I-I'm sorry!" Jasper pleaded as she tried to look away from the suddenly naked and beaten body of her husband.

"I LOVED YOU AND YOU LET ME DIE!" He screamed, "WHERE WERE YOU! I CALLED OUT FOR YOU AND YOU NEVER CAME! YOU JUST LEFT ME TO DIE!"

"I'M SORRY!" She shouted before she felt his cold lifeless hands grab her chin and make her look at his empty hollow eyes.

Laughing he pressed his bruised cut lips against hers in a chaste cold kiss that left blood and bile on her lips.

"I loved you but you never loved me." He whispered as his skin began to decay and the putrid scent of rotted meat filled her nostrils, making her gag before the bottom half of his jaw fell to the ground, breaking with a sickening crunch that echoed throughout the entire room.

Shooting up in bed Jasper's breathing was heavy and the blankets and sheets on the mattress were tightly wrapped around her. Looking around she saw the light purple paint on the walls and struggled for a moment to think of where she was.

I'm at Steven and Connie's. She thought tiredly before wondering how in the fuck was she going to last three fucking months here when she couldn't even sleep without her dreams perverting every single memory she had with Greg.

Every last one.

Everything from their first kiss to the first time they had made love.

That's why she hadn't slept the past three days before today. She couldn't stand seeing her husband perfectly fine as she relived their time together. Only to have the grim and utterly awful truth invade those private moments twisting them into fun house mirror reflections of what really happened.

Shaking her head she sat up and exhaled.

"Fuck sleep. I've got a killer to find." She muttered recalling her vow.

Getting dressed she noticed that there was a yellow sticky note in her suitcase.

_**Until you've proven yourself trustworthy I will be holding on to your weapons. - Pearl** _

"Fucking homunculus." Jasper grunted as she looked for her locket.

Besides her wedding ring it was the only jewelry that she ever wore. The chain was specifically made to expand when she transitioned and she only took it off when she showered. She assumed that Skinny had taken it off her after she had dressed her after her brief episode last night but when she didn't find it on the little dresser next to her bed she began to panic until she saw it laying on the floor next to the door which was....well odd.

Sniffing quickly Jasper only took in Steven, Connie, and Stephanie's scent with brief hints of Skinny's and Pearl's from last night.

Picking up the locket she let out a sad sigh. She wasn't going to open it up and look at the small photos inside.

Not today.

Not until she found the fucker that killed Greg.

Walking into the living room Jasper nearly had a heart attack as she saw Connie casually breastfeeding Stephanie with her top off. Quickly looking away she stammered out an apology before running to the door to go outside.

Seriously how am I going to last three months here she thought exasperated.

"You okay Jasper?" Steven asked suddenly making her flinch.

"I'm fine." Jasper replied quickly, "I um just was surprised to see Connie um well I didn't see anything I mean...um...good morning."

"You know that breastfeeding is perfectly normal right?" Steven asked.

"I know that Steven." Jasper hissed, "It's just that Connie is my daughter in law and I'm a hundred percent sure that seeing her without her top on regardless of the situation is not okay."

"Alright I understand." Steven replied, "So how did you sleep?"

"Good." Jasper lied.

"That bad?" Steven asked concerned, noticing Jasper's silence he decided to change the topic, "Do you want to me to pick up anything from your house?"

"Just our wedding photo." Jasper replied quietly.

"Okay." Steven said letting out a sigh, "Connie should be done feeding Stephanie so you can come in."

"Alright." Jasper replied with a soft sigh before walking back into the house where Connie was sitting on the couch now wearing a yellow t-shirt.

"Sorry about that Jasper. I didn't realize you were up." Connie apologized.

"No don't apologize." Jasper said, "I'll make sure I'm more careful next time."

"Okay." Connie said softly, "So what are your plans for today?"

"I'm going to see Greg and then well I don't know." Jasper answered wondering why her wedding band and locket felt so heavy.

"Would you like me and Stephanie to go with you?" Connie asked concerned.

"No. I just want to go alone." Jasper replied, "I'll be fine, I promise. I just need to see him alone."

"Okay." Connie said wondering what she would do if Steven died, "Just remember if you need anything Steven and I are willing to help."

"Alright." Jasper replied as she stood up.

Watching her leave Connie prayed that Jasper would be safe because it was pretty obvious she was going to do something dangerous and reckless after she visited Greg's grave.

\---

"Fuck. Fuck! FUCK!" Amethyst shouted looking at the shredded pieces of paper in front of her.

She had spent the entire night in her room trying to piece together the tattered remains of the paper she had found tightly gripped in Jasper's right hand yesterday. Whatever it had said was what had obviously set her off.

Except Amethyst couldn't figure out what in the flying fuck it had said.

Every attempt she made to piece it together ended with her banging her head against the wall because there was no coherent message written on the fucking paper. It was all goddamn gibberish. She even "borrowed" some of Pearl's code books and still, nothing. It was as if the paper was purposely altering it's contents because she wasn't Jasper.

Well, maybe.

No.

That was utterly ridiculous. She just needed to keep trying because she was certain that this stupid piece of paper was tied to whoever killed Greg.

It had to be. It just had to be because it would be an absolutely freezing and blizzardy day in Hell before Jasper ever hurt Greg.

Yet Pearl and Garnet were both convinced that she was the one who had killed him. After all the house was heavily warded and filled to the brim with human anti-theft technology like alarms and a panic room. There was no way anyone could have broken into the house without setting off a single ward or alarm so it had to have been Jasper. Especially since there were three hours on her "patrol" that were unaccounted for.

Letting out a sigh Amethyst looked at the paper in front of her and knew that there was only one person who could help her figure out what it said and in turn also prove Jasper's innocence.

Picking up her phone she quickly dialed a number and was pleasantly surprised that they had answered right away.

"Hey it's Amethyst I need your help."

\---

"I dreamt about you again last night." Jasper said somberly, "It was about the first time you stayed with me as I transitioned. It was nice to hear your voice, to feel your touch, to...to....to, Taking a deep breath she finished quietly, "smell your scent."

Looking at the photo on the tombstone she began to remember how his soft hands interlocked with hers as he pulled her towards him. The feeling of his warm breath on her snout before he gently pressed his lips to her nose. Slowly pulling away he would whisper that everything was going to be okay and that he was here. He'd let go of her hands and begin to trace the scars on her arms and chest telling her that he would try his hardest not to let anything hurt her ever again. Laying his head on her chest she would listen to his soft steady heartbeat as he listened to hers. Inhaling she would be able to properly take in his scent. It was a mix of soap, sweat, and something she had never smelled before in her three hundred and fifty years of life.

It was musky like a fireplace but oddly soft like a warm earth. It was unique to him and she loved that. She also loved how he would talk to her softly so he wouldn't hurt her sensitive ears. Telling her about how he felt or that one of these days they were going to start a family until his need for sleep caught up to him. Curling up next to her he would fall into a soft sleep and similar to how he had watched over her, she would watch over him. Which if she was being honest was something she always did and always would do.

Ever vigilant she listened to the sounds of the night mixing in with the sound of his heartbeat and his soft breathing until the Sun rose above the horizon. Then she would lay her arms across Greg acting as a shield for anything that would try to harm him.

Except nothing ever tried to harm him, at least not when she was there.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, my love." Jasper whispered as she took off her locket, "I want you to know that I won't be coming back. At least not for awhile not because I don't miss you but because I'm going to find out who did this to you and I'm going to kill them. I love you forever and always."

Placing the locket on the tombstone she stood up and wiped away the tears that had begun to run down her face.

Time to find out what Jaune knows, she thought to herself as she walked to her car.

\---

As she drove to outskirts of Beach City she watched the homes transition from modern in design to a much older in appearance. Chain link fences became large imposing fences of iron and steel guarding homes that seemed a better fit in horror movies than a decent sized beach town. Taking a left onto a inconspicuous private road, she made her way to Yellow Diamond's estate.

The Diamond's were among the oldest and most deadly members of the supernatural community and were in held in high regard because of this fact.

Parking her car she looked at the large and foreboding Victorian estate. Despite being several hundred years old it was pristine and showed no visible signs of aging. If it weren't the rancid stench of death that hung to air surrounding it, the house would have been terrifying for no justifiable reason.

Stepping out of her car Jasper made her way to the front door. She was about to use the polished brass knocker that hung from a fearsome looking wolf's mouth when the door suddenly opened. An imposing woman with blonde, buzzed cut hair, wearing a dark yellow two piece suit gestured for her to come in.

"My Diamonds have been expecting you." She said simply as she led her into a large room with a large staircase filled the center of the room.

"Azúl is here?" Jasper asked as she saw a witch wearing a white top and a blue skirt, with a blue diamond tattoo on her cheek, out the corner of her eye.

"Yes. Blue Diamond is here." The woman replied simply.

"I forget they prefer to be by their title and not their name's, that mean the same fucking thing." Jasper said following the woman up the stairs.

"This might be a shorter visit than I thought Jasper." The woman said with a smirk.

"I didn't realize playthings could think for themselves, Tonya." Jasper replied curtly.

"That's rich coming from the giant dog." Tonya replied as they reached a pair of doors where two large women were standing guard of.

Acknowledging Tonya with a nod they allowed her to pass, but stopped Jasper as she tried to follow him.

"We need to check you for weapons." The woman on the left ordered.

"I don't -" Jasper began.

"That will not be necessary." Tonya said simply, "Our Diamonds orders were to bring her to them immediately. No unnecessary delays."

"But this is necessary she could be attempting to -" The woman on the right began only to stop when she saw a tall, pale skinned, lithe woman with pixie cut blonde hair walk through the doors.

"What is the delay, golem?" The woman sneered at Tonya.

"The guards refuse to let her through." Tonya answered.

"We can't let her through without -" They began in unison only to be hushed by the blonde woman.

"Our Diamonds ordered that she brought to them immediately with NO UNNECESSARY DELAYS." She sneered angrily, "Now come along." She ordered looking at Jasper.

Nodding Jasper followed after Tonya and the woman wondering how the hell the Diamonds knew that she was coming.

"They should have never sent a golem to do a homunculi's duty." The woman muttered as they made there way to large room where Yellow and Blue Diamond and a tall woman with light blue hair next to Blue Diamond were patiently waiting.

Jaune Diamond was dressed in a finely tailored two piece suit that was was same of yellow as her blonde hair. Her cold lifeless golden eyes watching them as they entered the room.

Beside her was Azul Diamond. She was dressed in a plain blue dress and her snowy white hair fell over shoulders. Her icy blue eyes seemed heavy with grief as she watched Tonya and the blonde woman bow to her and her sister.

"Why was there a delay, golem?" Jaune asked coldly, her gold eyes looking at Johnny with pure malice.

"The guards insisted on checking her for weapons despite me telling them of your orders my Diamond." Tonya answered as shee bowed again.

"I see." Jaune said before turning to Azul, "You should never send, a golem, to do a homunculi's duty, sister. Now tell me Jasper what punishment should it receive for it's failure to perform a simple duty?"

"I can give a damn less." Jasper said angrily, "I'm here to talk to you about an important issue and don't have time for this."

"You will not address my diamond in such a -" the blonde woman began as she marched at Jasper.

Grabbing the woman by her throat with her right hand Jasper snapped her neck to the left with a loud crack, "Like I said I don't have time for this."

"Under normal circumstances I would personally rip you open from your navel to your throat for touching my homunculus but you are a grief stricken widow and obviously not thinking clearly." Jaune said wickedly, "As for you human I will choose a punishment for you later." She added looking at Tonya.

"Yes my Diamond." Tonya replied as Azul looked at Jaune angrily.

"Celeste, Tonya, help Marigold while we speak with Jasper." Azul ordered.

"Yes my Diamond." They replied in unison as they walked to where Marigold was laying.

"Celeste, hold her still?" Tonya told her as she propped Marigold up, her head hanging limply to the left.

"Of course." she replied quietly.

"Alright." She said calmly as he grabbed head and neck and quickly broke it back into place with a loud crack.

"STARS ALMIGHTY!" Marigold shouted angrily as her body jerked slightly as he neck was broke back into place.

"Oh my." Celeste uttered quietly as Marigold shouted.

"I was wrong, she is resourceful, for a golem, at least." Jaune commented as she watched him help Marigold up.

"Yes she is." Azul replied with a nod as she led Jasper and Jaune to a private room, "My sincerest condolences about Greg, Jasper. He was a good man that didn't deserve what happened."

"My condolences as well." Jaune said as she poured herself a glass of scotch.

"Thank you." Jasper said bitterly.

"Before you ask we don't know anything about the killer but we do recognize some of the symbols." Azul said, "They are older blood rituals that ancient witches used to augment their abilities."

"I sense a but coming." Jasper said angrily.

"But they haven't be used since before the Great Rebellion and the only written copies are in White's possession."

"And she has no need to augment her abilities." Jaune said confidently, "Not to mention the chances of a witch old enough to know of that ritual is impossible."

"Shit." Jasper growled, "Unfortunately that's not why I'm here. I'm here because there was letter sent to me, not only written in Greg's blood but addressing me by my title."

"That's not possible." Jaune said dismissively, "Only I and a handful of vampires know how to use blood as ink."

"What about my title?" Jasper asked furiously.

"Only Marigold, your sister, and I know that title Jasper." Jaune answered, "And if I recall correctly when you left my service you were stripped of that title meaning I nor Marigold will ever use it to address you."

"How can you be so certain?" Azul asked suspiciously.

"White did a ritual that prevents both of us from using it." Jaune said smugly, "So all that leaves is your sister and four other vampires on the planet who now to use blood writing Jasper."

"You're shitting me right?" Jasper hissed.

"No I am not and if that is all I believe you should be on your way Mrs. Universe." Jaune sneered as Azul opened the door for Jasper.

"Celeste will show you out." Azul said simply before closing the door to the room.

Gesturing for her to follow Celeste, led her to the front door in silence as Jasper wondered what the hell she was going to do especially since she was positive that Skinny had no idea about the letter.

"My sincerest condolences for Greg, Jasper." Celeste said as she opened the front door for her.

"Thank you." Jasper replied, feeling tired of hearing people tell her that, because it just hammered home the point that Greg was gone.

"Talk to the witch." Celeste muttered as she began to close the door, "And the water nymph." Celeste continued, "They know something." She added quickly before the door closed.

"Well it looks I know where to go next." Jasper said to herself as she thought about how she had to make a stop before she talked to them.

\---

When she was first created, sleep was a foreign concept to her.

Well not exactly.

She knew that is was a form of stasis that most living creatures required to live.

But she wasn't like most living beings. No she was something powerful and different.

She was a golem.

Golems were as strong as full blooded were-creatures and vampires, obedient as homunculi, and durable as steel wall. All of these traits meant that they were perfect for the incredibly dangerous jobs that would easily kill lesser supernatural creatures.

She had built dozens of spires, temples, and arenas in some of the harshest environments of Earth never once closing her eyes to rest, not even momentarily because it was a frivolous waste of time.

Or at least that's what she and her sisters had been told for centuries.

Then she met Rose.

A powerful sorceress that had old and powerful magic flowing through her veins. The leader of the Great Rebellion. The woman who had shown her that she was capable of so much and even though she was a golem that she didn't have to serve anyone but herself.

That was how she first discovered the solace of sleep and experienced the glorious spectacle of dreams. She cherished both immensely and she partook in them often.

Well until she was betrayed and denied both for over two hundred and fifty years.

But she was no longer trapped and hidden away.

No she was free now and she cherished that fact immensely.

Slowly opening her eyes she saw the soft light of the last embers of the fireplace slowly fading from the room. Sitting up she stretched and popped her back and she let out a soft sigh. She felt a million times better now. Walking from out of her bedroom she made her way to her worktable. Laying in the center of the table was a medium sized wooden box. On it's lid carefully carved into the wood was a five pointed star with two bars underneath it.

"Stripes is going to like this."


	3. Too Good To Be True

**Too Good To Be True**

_Her mind is foggy and nowhere near as sharp as it used to be. It hasn't been since she heard the song. It played over and over in her head for so long and there are still echoes of it if she listens close enough but she doesn't want to listen not when there is another song she'd rather hear._

_Well it's not a song exactly but a steady beat that was as soothing as any song. Mainly because it comes from him._

_It was terrifying at first having him so close. She was afraid that she'd hurt him because he's not like her. He's fragile and soft and should be afraid of her._

_But he isn't._

_He's confident and smells amazing. As he got closer to her she couldn't help but flinch back as he reached out for her. Yet instead of trying to hurt her, he showed her affection gently kissing her battle scared and damaged nose after taking her hands. After that he traces the scars on her body while he talks softly to her. He carefully runs his hands through her fur never once pulling or yanking at it. In return she nuzzles him before gently nipping his neck, marking him as hers._

_This is their routine for years, dozens upon dozens of full moons pass and he is beside her with each one._

_Except for this one._

_She waits patiently for him but he never shows. She knows he's been here because his scent still clings to the room but it's different. She doesn't like the smell that is mixed with his scent but she still waits for him ignoring the smell that tells her everything she needs to know._

_The next night she whines and cries when he doesn't immediately show after she transitioned in an attempt to call him. He always had came when she whined or cried but not tonight. She rationalizes that it must be her scent. She doesn't smell at all like she's his and she must change that so he'll come to her. So she claws at his drawer until it opens and (messily) takes out his clothes making a makeshift bed to lay upon. Rolling in the clothes she covers herself in his scent but he still doesn't come to her. She cries the rest of the night trying her hardest not to notice why his scent smells so different in the room._

_The final night of the full moon she curls into a ball on her makeshift bed and tries her hardest to ignore the smell of death that clings to his scent in the room but she can't deny it any longer._

_Her mate is gone._

_And he's never coming back._

_Letting out a loud heartbroken howl she lays on her makeshift bed and falls asleep dreaming of her lost true mate._

\\\\\

_**Present** _

Their footsteps are silent and leave not a single trace that they were there at all. Quickly making their way through the slight maze of dusty shelves and broken pallets they stop in front as they reach a small office room in the back of the battered warehouse.

The glass window is dirty and stained preventing them from clearly seeing what awaits them inside but if the smell and the large swarm of flies is any indicator, it's not good at all.

"Well this looks like the place." Pearls said trying to ignore the urge to gag as the smell that fills her nostrils creeps onto her tongue, leaving the putrid taste of rotted meat in her mouth.

"The door is probably locked." Garnet said as she grabs a small kit from her bag.

Since when do you pick locks? Pearl asked watching the tall woman kneels in front of the door when it refuse to open.

"Amethyst isn't here and we don't want disturb the crime scene." She explained as she hears a faint click as she unlocks the door, "Especially if this one is anything like the others."

Pearl just nodded in response as she thought of almost all the other areas, with the exception of Greg's, where the other victims were found. She really wished that Steven were here. He was just like Rose was when it came to sensing wards and other magical traps but he has a wife and six month old daughter he had to tend to now. Not to mention it's best if he was temporarily kept in the dark about this particular set of murders.

Garnet carefully lead Pearl into the office which is surprisingly not warded.

It is however covered in dried blood and shows signs of a struggle which is very odd to say the least.

The previous murders which all had been done by someone who had a steady precise set of hands and was more than likely immensely patient. The crime scenes were very neat and clean and showed that the murderer was almost entirely in control but this murder scene is nothing like the six prior to it.

Yes the victim had some of the same symbols carved into his arms and black zip ties tightly bound around wrists and badly broken fingers that were twisted at various angles similar to the previous victims.

Unlike the others his fingertips had dark black marks on them and where his stomach should have been there was a large gaping wound where his innards had been ripped out of his body and tossed across the room and into the rafters where they acted as a macabre set of streamers.

Across his cheat or to be precise what remained of his badly mauled chest were large claw marks that only could have been inflicted by a were-creature, a very large were-creature such as a werebear or a certain werewolf that happened to be a lot larger than the average one.

"Well this confirms our suspicions." Pearl said coldly as she picked up a blood coated supernatural ID that showed the victim was a thirty year-old witch.

"No it doesn't." Garnet replied sternly, "It just adds evidence to support our theory."

"Garnet this man was clearly mauled by a werewolf." Pearl hissed, "Look at the claw pattern it's to spaced apart to be a werebear."

"That's true but it just seems too convenient, Pearl." Garnet replied as seriously as she tried to focus and discern the outcomes after this but she couldn't see anything which was odd.

"What do you mean convenient?" Pearl questioned angrily, "It's a secluded abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town. Jasper more than likely thought no one would find the victim."

"Pearl, we don't know that for a fact that she's behind this." Garnet said sharply.

"Then explain the blood ritual symbols Garnet!" Pearl shouted, "Explain the rose on Greg's chest and his coffin. The sheer skill it clearly took to not only place the very old and very dangerous wards that were used in the war but to take down a shape shifter, a homunculus, a sorceress, a seeress, a fire fairy, and now a fucking witch!"

"I can't!" Garnet snapped back.

"Which is my point exactly." Pearl snapped, "Jasper is clearly doing this to mock us Garnet. She probably killed Greg because he found out what she had been doing."

Garnet wanted to disagree with Pearl but the evidence was stacked against Jasper. With the exception of Greg each victim had not only been the same type of supernatural as the members of the Crystal Gems but they all had been tortured and murdered in the same way as most of Pink Diamond's interrogation squads had done during the Rebellion, which Jasper just happened to be an overseer of due to her status as a high ranking soldier during the war.

"Let's just see if there's any evidence that whoever did this left behind." Garnet ordered ignoring the scoff Pearl gave her.

\---

Despite the pleasant ocean breeze keeping the board walk cool the man with oddly shaped blonde hair was sweating heavily. Every so often he would look up from his newspaper and look around before ducking behind his paper again.

He looks at his watch for the fifth time in the past fifteen minutes. She's late like he had expected except it's a lot longer than usual. Thirty whole minutes instead of the usual fifteen.

"Where the hell are you Amethyst?" He asked irritably, "You know it's dangerous for me to be in a public place."

"Yeah you're public enemy number one Bloodstone." Amethyst said sarcastically.

"You're not supposed to use my codename in public Amethyst." Ronaldo hissed.

"Yeah whatever you say...Bloodstone." she said with a wicked grin.

"Whatever Amethyst. I'm done." He said standing up.

"Ronaldo, I'm sorry okay. I really need your help." Amethyst said with a sigh.

"Fine. What do you need help with?" He inquired with a tired sigh.

"I found this in Jasper's hand last night." She said passing him the scraps, "Every time I try to put it together there's no coherent message."

"You have got to be kidding me you have a blood written message!" He practically shouted as he looked at dark crimson inked letters on the scraps of paper that seem to move and change before his very eyes.

"Blood writing? As in that thing vamps used to do?" Amethyst asked confused.

"Yes! It is one." Ronaldo practically squealed, "I've never seen one of these in real life before. Ancient sects of vampires used these to write messages with the snake people and sneeples."

"Sure they did." Amethyst said slowly, "So can you tell me what it says?"

"Gimme a week." He replied quickly, "You said you found this on Jasper."

"Yup." She replies simply.

"Hmm maybe it's from Greg's killer." He said absent mindly.

"You think that's Jasper's innocent?" Amethyst asked happily.

"Of course. It's pretty obvious she wouldn't kill him."

"I keep telling Pearl and Garnet that Jasper wouldn't hurt Greg," Amethyst said angrily, "especially since were-creatures are incredibly protective of their mates."

"Especially if it's their true mate." Ronaldo added as he carefully pieced together the scraps of paper.

"What do you mean true mate?" Amethyst asked curiously.

"I'm talking about True Mate theory. You've heard of it right?" Ronaldo said looking up at her.

"No I haven't. Care to fill me in on what the hell it is?" Amethyst asked wondering why she preferred to go to Ronaldo for information.

"Dr. Anna Victoria theorized that were-creatures were able to find there one true match." He said looking up, "Greg and Jasper seemed like they were the perfect pair not to mention he had a scar on his neck."

"Okay." Amethyst said confused wondering why a scar was so important.

"I have a book that will explain everything." Ronaldo said as he stood up, "Meet me at the lighthouse in half and hour and I'll give to you."

"Alright." Amethyst said wondering why the hell Ronaldo is damn paranoid.

Watching him leave she hoped that somehow he'd be able to give her something of use.

"So what did Ronaldo tell you?" A voice asked suddenly from beside her.

"He'll be able to tell me what the letter said in a week Connie." Amethyst answered as she turned to her left to look at Connie, "He also wants me to pick up a book that will explain why Jasper and Greg were a perfect pair."

"Well that's good. The sooner we prove Jasper's innocence the sooner we can actually get everyone's help tracking down Greg's killer." Connie said tired as she sat across from Amethyst.

"So what does Steven think?" Amethyst inquired.

"He's with us but Greg's death is hitting him pretty hard." Connie answered tiredly, "He's actually afraid to sleep because he either enters Jasper's dreams or has dreams about the Gems killing Jasper."

"Wait he enters Jasper's dreams?" Amethyst asked worried.

"Yup. They are all about Greg and they all end badly with him blaming her for what happened." Connie said somberly.

"Shit." Amethyst replied, "So where is she?"

"Heading to meet the Diamonds." Connie answered, "Then probably to Bismuth's since Pearl took her gear."

"Fuck." Amethyst hissed before sighing, "Thanks Connie for helping me out."

"There's no need to thank me, Amethyst." Connie replied as she stood up, "This is the right thing to do."

Watching her leave Amethyst wondered what Pearl was going to think when she found out her prized protege, was keeping an eye on Jasper to prove her innocence instead of watching for any suspicious behavior that would implicate her as Greg's killer.

\---

Despite Ronaldo's insistence that Dr. Victoria's theory was ground breaking and mind blowingly interesting Amethyst finds it to be incredibly boring and honestly kind of dated especially since it was published in the eighties. Well not all of it. She finds Ronaldo's notes in the margins hilarious.

Mind control drugs in tap water.

Chips implanted into your teeth when you get feelings.

Then there was her personal favorite, polymorphic aliens whose bodies were hard light projections emitted from gemstones, that are abducting humans for a zoo on the outer edges of our galaxy.

"Ugh! This is getting me nowhere." Amethyst groaned as she flipped the page.

A passage highlighted in purple next to a picture of a large werebear lying next to a man with red hair catches her attention.

 

_**\- is quite possibly the proof needed to make my true mate theory a fact. While it is well known that were-creatures are highly protective of their mates and quickly form deep emotional and physical bonds with them. It is fairly common for a were-creature to lash out and hurt their mate if they enter a frenzied state. The same can not be said for my potential true mated pairs. Even in a frenzied or "corrupted" state the were creatures in my groups of potential TMPs (true mated pairs) would not bring harm to one another. They would choose to either flee or let their protective instincts take over instead.** _

 

Amethyst felt overjoyed as she read the passage. Now all she needed was some way to prove that Greg and Jasper were a true mated pair.

Scanning the next few pages she was disappointed to not see anything of use until she saw another passage highlighted in purple that caught her attention.

 

_**While there are almost no easy to identify physical changes such as changes in fur color, reduced or increased claw and fang size to identify a TMP (true mate pairs). One of the prominent identifying physical change is that a were-creature's mate usually has a small scar on their neck or wrist occasionally both. Now there were several anomalies that occurred in every single group in my potential TMPs that act primarily as identifiers of TMPs.** _

_**On the first night of the full moon in the beginning and end of the year. The were-creature in each pair made sure to rub their scent on their mate either by nuzzling them or some other form of close contact before carefully biting their mate's neck or wrist leaving a small wound which they then proceed to "clean" thoroughly in an obvious attempt to apologize to their mate for hurting them. The only time that this anomaly didn't occur on the first night of the full moon on the new year was when one of the pairs first shared transition occurred after the beginning of the new year. The were-creatures also establish a way to call their mate to them after they transition, such as a whine or bark. After all of these steps have been done they begin establish a routine they follow during each full moon before they mate during a full moon cycle.** _

_**What is interesting about the mating process between TMPs is how age affects the length of time before they mate. Younger pairs in their twenties to thirties mate anywhere from a month to three months after establishing there routine. While the older pairs, forties and up take anywhere from six months to two years to properly mate during a full moon cycle. In every single pair after they have mated, even with the pairs where the male or the female was sterile, they have anywhere from one to three children, that all inherit the were-creature gene. The only time they didn't produce children was when TMPs were of the same sex even then the were-creature showed physical changes associated with pregnancy.** _

 

Amethyst stopped and re-read a portion of the second to last sentence of the paragraph.

 

_**\- they have anywhere from one to three children,** _

 

"Shit!" Amethyst shouted angrily as she threw the book at the wall, "Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT!"

Greg and Jasper had been together for seven years and they had never had children. They had never even mentioned the possibility of having kids.

FUCK!

She was back to square one with this information. Unless, yes that was it. The book had mentioned that there were almost no easy to spot physical changes besides the scar. That meant there had to other physical changes as well. Grabbing the book up off the floor she quickly found the page from before. Skimming through the page she quickly becomes irritated because she could care less about parenting, protective instincts, mating during the full moon at least twice, and miscarriages and loss of a ma-

"Yes! Finally!" She shouted as she begins to read the passage.

 _ **While this has only happened to one of the pairs, the physical effects of a miscarriage and the loss of a mate are exactly the same. They result in spontaneous transitions not during full moon cycles, loss of fur and claws during a transition, crippling depression, and in this very isolated incident, the werebear who was female, temporarily stopped entering her quarterly heat after the miscarriage and permanently stopped having it after the loss of her mate. She also constantly found ways to have his scent upon her and showed immense hostility to anyone who attempted to enter the area of her den where her mate passed. She also never took another mate, not even temporarily after the loss of her marked mate**_.

Rereading the passage several times Amethyst realized that she might have the proof necessary to prove Jasper's innocence, or at the very least make Garnet doubt that Jasper's guilty.

"Just don't do anything stupid before I show this to them Jasper." Amethyst said to herself as book marks the page.

\---

"Oooh! What is this?" An inhuman voice cooed as it picked up the gold locket, "A precious farewell mement-oh. This, this is interesting." It said wickedly as it saw the photos inside the locket, "This is very interesting indeed."


	4. That Cold Dish Imma Serve It

**That Cold Dish Imma Serve It**

The polished holly wood grip panels feel right in her large hands. The pitch black paint job is sleek and reflects no light. Hell the paint job makes the pistols practically invisible in the dark and the wards lining the barrel are intricate and precise. The seven round magazine is fully loaded with hand crafted silver bullets with wards of there own carved into them and one extra bullet is in the chamber. The two rear sights are perfectly lined up with the single sight at the front.

"So Stripes what do you think?" Bismuth asked with her arms crossed.

"They're perfect." Jasper answered flashing a grin.

"Well that's great." Bismuth said happily.

"How much?" Jasper asked as she placed the .45's back into the box.

"Nothing. They're on the house." Bismuth answered as she walked up to her work bench, "And before you ask it's not because I like or even tolerate you, mainly because you're a former Diamond lapdog. She said absent mindly as she looked for something, It's because I want you kill the fuckers who killed Greg. He was good man who didn't deserve what happened especially since he was pretty much used by everyone except you and Steven."

"Thank you Bismuth." Jasper said deciding like usual to ignore the golem's lapdog remark.

"Don't thank me until one of my bullets leaves an exit wound through someone's skull." Bismuth replied darkly.

"I'm surprised you were a Crystal Gem." Jasper said watching Bismuth, as she grabbed a shoulder holster from a trunk underneath her workbench.

"I still am." Bismuth said bitterly, "Though I don't agree with the actions of my former comrades. We're supposed to help and protect our kin not hunt them down and lock them up in a basement while working with the people who are just as twisted as the Diamonds."

Jasper just nodded in response. The Crystal Gems had once been a very different entity than they were today.

"Here." Bismuth said as she passed her the shoulder holster.

"What's this for?" Jasper asked confused.

"A shoulder holster." Bismuth answered sarcastically, "It holds your gun."

"I know that." Jasper hissed, "It's just I have these things called breasts and believe or not a shoulder holster tends to chafe the hell out of them if it's too tight and gets in my way if it's loose so it doesn't chafe them. So what's the point of having it."

"Well besides the fact that it can expand when you shift and is designed to fit you perfectly there's no real point of having it." Bismuth answered.

Instead of replying Jasper begrudgingly takes the holster before picking up the box and heading towards the door.

"I've been hearing rumors of some of ours being killed like Greg, Jasper." Bismuth said seriously, "The Gems might know more about it."

"Thanks for telling me Bismuth." Jasper replied, quickly leaving before she can hear Bismuth's response.

\---

As she made her way to Lapis and Peridot's "art" gallery Jasper finds her thoughts being constantly drug back to her time with Lapis under the ocean.

Trapped in the dark fighting for control of the monster they had begun to make.

A horrific amalgamation of the both of them that had so desperately wanted to be complete but was denied that right as Lapis drug them deep into the ocean where only the incomplete state of their fusion kept them from succumbing not only to bone crushing pressure but the water that had filled their lungs as Lapis drug Jasper who so desperately wanted to scream into the ocean.

Oddly enough that wasn't the worst part. There was still the pain that came with becoming a fusion. The pain of slowly feeling your soul ripping itself from your body and latching onto someone else's as your flesh begins to rip at unusual points exposing raw muscle to the mind searing pain of air meeting it for the first time before it stretches like a rubber band, snapping into pieces before crudely reforming and covering your new skeletal frame that is far larger. Your bones bend and break leaving splinters in your skin and exposed muscle before folding into themselves forming thicker stronger versions of themselves. Your organs roughly splice becoming larger and far more durable as sinew rips through your raw muscle, binding your flesh in what appears to be thick reddish black thread that zigzags across bruised and discolored flesh.

As this entire process occured you dwell in a horrific state of living death. For you are conscious and aware of not only the pain but the surrounding around you but unless you assert your dominance to guide the forming fusion you are trapped and unable to do anything but feel and see your form rip itself apart before reforming into an abomination not meant to walk the Earth.

No.

I am not going back to that place.

I am not going to think about the hell that Lapis kept me trapped in for months before I temporarily freed myself from before becoming a prisoner once again.

  
_I won't ever let that happen to you again Jasper. I will not let you ever become someone else's prisoner ever again. I swear on my life that I will die before I ever let anyone hurt you like that again._

  
Letting out a deep sigh Jasper parked Greg's van in front of the Meep-Morp Art Gallery. Looking down at her arms she saw the scars that refuse to fade, from the fusion process. The only real reminder that Malachite was real and not a horrific nightmare she had suffered.

Enough. I'm here for answers that's it.

Quickly putting on the shoulder holster and grabbing the pistols, making sure she double checked the magazine's and the bullets in chambers. Grabbing a faded black flannel from the back of the van she puts it over her shirt hiding the holster and the gun on her side before walking into the gallery.

The first thing that caught her attention is the excess amounts of fountains and decorational waterfalls in the gallery. It was if Lapis knew someone would come for her scrawny nymph ass and prepared a death trap for said person. The second thing that caught her attention is how almost every piece of garbage sculpture has pieces of metal littered throughout it.

Shit.

"Welcome to the Meep-Mor- oh. It's you. What do you want?" Lapis asked coldly as suddenly all the water in the fountains and waterfalls stopped moving and became deathly still.

"I'm here to talk." Jasper said calmly showing her palms to Lapis in attempt to show she wasn't in the mood for a fight.

"About what?" Lapis asked coldly.

"Greg's death." Jasper answered as she walked closer to Lapis.

"What about it?" Lapis hissed as she took a step back.

"I was told you and Peridot might know something about who did it and I also want to know about the murders similar to his." Jasper said noticing that while Peridot's scent clung to air she wasn't in the building.

"We know you did it and as for the other murders that's none of your business." Lapis answered as she slowly made the water in the fountain to Jasper's right start to flow again, giving her the brief distraction she needed to strike.

Before Jasper could react or reply she felt a a chain of water wrap around her waist before Lapis rammed into with all the force she could muster knocking her to the ground.

"HOW COULD YOU KILL HIM!" Lapis screamed as her water wings burst forth from her back and pin Jasper's arms down, "HE WAS A GOOD MAN AND YOU MURDERED HIM!"

"I DIDN'T!" Jasper hissed struggling to move her arms as she tried to kick at Lapis.

"Don't lie to me." Lapis ordered, "Peridot and I found the blood soaked grey fur outside your house and the knife you used to cut him up at the barn!"

"What?" Jasper asked shocked.

"It had his blood on it and Pink Diamond's oath etched into the blade." Lapis said coldly, "All this time and you still serve her."

Jasper felt all the words she wanted to scream die in her throat. Someone had gone to incredible lengths to make her appear guilty and they would get away with it because if the sadistic look in Lapis's eyes was any indicator, she was going to die soon.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance." Lapis sneered as the water from the fountain beside her became a giant spear that hung above Jasper's head.

Gritting her teeth Jasper struggled to get her arms free. She couldn't die like this not when Greg's killer was out there.

 

_I love you, be safe Jasper._

 

Lapis reveled in the fact that she had Jasper right where she wanted her. Slowly lowering the spear inch by inch until it pressed into the bridge of her nose drawing blood before lifting into air.

"Goodbye werewolf." Lapis sneered as she looked up at the spear before it descended rapidly.

Yet instead of the spear piercing through Jasper's skull it slammed into the ground with a loud THUNK while Jasper was pushing herself to her feet with her right arm while her left grabbed a jet black .45 from the shoulder holster she was wearing.

Time seemed to slow as Jasper aimed and proceeded to pull the trigger as Lapis tried to shield her chest and head with her water wings only for the bullet to rip through her left leg bringing to the ground.

Even through the pain and pounding in her skull was distracting, Lapis heard the tell tale sound of a gun being cocked before cold steel was pressed to right kneecap.

"You always overconfident." Jasper growled as she squeezed the trigger, "Next time when you try and kill someone don't fall to hubris."

Leaving the art gallery she knew that she wouldn't get anything from Lapis but Peridot she might be more inclined to share.

\---

"See this is proof that Jasper's innocent." Amethyst said excitedly as she showed the passages to Garnet and Pearl.

"No what that is a theory. One that has been never proved. Ever." Pearl said flippantly, "Not to mention Ana Victoria was a Diamond sympathizer."

"You've got to be shitting me." Amethyst said angrily, "I bring you proof and you just ignore it."

"Amethyst it's not proof it's a crack pot theory that is older than you." Pearl snapped while Garnet looked at the book intently.

"It's only a crack pot theory because I found it isn't it?" Amethyst hissed through gritted teeth, "Or is it because you hate to think that Jasper actually didn't kill Greg?"

"She's the only one who could have made it past those wards besides us." Pearl uttered venomously, "Not to mention the other victims who were killed, were killed in ways used during the war."

"Last time I checked Jasper isn't the only survivor of the war!" Amethyst spat angrily.

"She's the only one left alive that wants to kill us!" Pearl screamed at Amethyst.

"She's changed Pearl." Amethyst said angrily, "She may not be one of us but sure as hell isn't the enemy anymore."

"She hasn't changed one bit." Pearl spat, "She's just another rabid animal who killed her temporary mate."

"Just admit it already! You're mad because for the first time in forever someone else gets to be a grieving widow." Amethyst shouted at Pearl, watching her flinch as she did so.

"She's not the only person affected by his loss Amethyst." Pearl hissed as she walked towards her room, "He was my friend too."

"Coulda fooled the hell outta me!" Amethyst shouted at her.

"Amethyst give her space." Garnet ordered before taking a deep breath, "While Ana Victoria was in fact a known Diamond sympathizer. She was a talented scientist in were-creature studies. So there is a serious possibility of her being correct about this theory."

"Just consider it Garnet." Amethyst said with a sigh.

"I will but you need to understand there is a lot if evidence stacked against Jasper." Garnet told Amethyst somberly, "Meaning she may have killed Greg."

"I understand." Amethyst replied hoping Ronaldo could decipher the message soon.

\---

"Pearl. Are you okay?" A soft voice asked her the moment the door to her room closed.

"I'm fine." She replied quickly.

"Are you sure? You don't seem fine." The voice asked concerned

"I SAID I'M FUCKING FINE!" She snapped before quickly coming back to her senses, "I'm sorry. It's just everything has been so stressful lately. Please forgive me Greg." She apologized turning to face him.

His skin is a deathly pale color and his wounds are carefully stitched closed while his fingers are tightly bandaged with popsicles sticks acting as splints.

"It's alright I didn't mean to push." He replied softly with a smile that showed he was missing several teeth.

\---

The barn is secluded and if it weren't for the silo or the truck bed that acted as a balcony, both of which were part of the "remodeling" that Lapis and Peridot had done, it actually would have been the picture perfect place to lay low. Now it stuck out like a sore thumb but on the other hand it was at least six miles away from any form of civilization.

Stepping out of Greg's van, Jasper quickly took a whiff of the breeze that is thankfully blowing downwind toward her and smelled only the pipsqueak witch.

Which is a good thing, she's not in the mood to deal with the nymph again especially after what happened back in town. Not to mention it will be a helleva lot easier to pressure the pipsqueak for information without her precious girlfriend around.

As she made her way to the barn Jasper can't help but think about how she despises modern day witches. They are like parasitic leeches who survived off of the lifeblood of real supernaturals and bring shame to the wytches of old.

They substitute real magical abilities with charms and trinkets made from the bones and coated in the blood of her supernatural kin.

Though Peridot was a rare exception to this fact. She showed the rare ability of being able to move metal something she's become quite adept at but only when she could focus which gave Jasper an unfair advantage.

She had spent hundreds of years learning how to use an enemies weaknesses against them and she knew exactly how to keep Peridot distracted.

Silently entering the barn she saw Peridot shouting at the TV about water sports and a stupid clod named Paulette. She slowly closed the distance between them while listening carefully for any sound of Lapis. Kneeling behind the couch she counted to three before shooting up and quickly wrapping her large arm around Peridot's throat as she pressed the gun's barrel to her temple.

"Ack!" Peridot coughed as she wildly flailed her arms and legs in an attempt to get Jasper off of her resulting in the knife on her ankle to fall under the couch.

"Tell me everything you know about the murders like Greg's." Jasper ordered as she pulled back the gun's hammer.

"Eh dernt ner aythin." Peridot coughed as she tried to get out of Jasper's grip.

"Don't lie to me." Jasper growled pressing the gun against her head harder.

"Eh dernt ner." Peridot coughed again.

Jasper was about to shoot Peridot in the leg when she notices that something is off about her scent. It's smelt as if she's not really a witch but something else entirely. Something that is dieseased and ro-

"ARGH!" Jasper grunted as she felt the knife stab into her arm once, before being ripped out and jabbed into her shoulder.

"Heh heh hehheh hahahaha! I love that sound." Two voices said at once.

Stumbling back she looked up and saw Peridot stretching and distorting before becoming a hideous monstrosity with three arms and faded yellow patches of skin. The other patches of skin were either a pale diseased looking grey color or putrid and rotten showing maggot infested muscle underneath it. Torn black thread hangs at various points on the creatures body including it's face which appears to a half hearted attempt to fuse two different individuals faces together.

The left side was slightly elongated and has full lips that are badly bruised and cut. A narrow cheekbone is complimented by an narrow nose that is attached to both sides of the face. Clumps of dark red hair liter the top half of it's head and the single eye it has is a opague creamy grey color. The right side is more rounded and it has thin lips that have dark black scabs clinging to them. Clumps of dark brown hair cling to it's top half and a single bushy dark brown eyebrow hangs above it's hazel colored eye. It was wearing faded black jumpsuit with a diamond cut into the chest.

It was a shape shifter or at least part of it was. If Jasper was being honest she had never seen a fusion as horrific as the standing right in front of her before.

"Hello Lady Wolfsbane." It said wickedly as it drew closer to her, "Lady Natasha Galil at your service." It said with a bow before she drew a serrated ten inch blade to match the one that was coated in Jasper's blood in it's left hand.

"You killed him didn't you?" Jasper growled as she drew her gun.

"I was one of a team of five that killed your pathetic mate." She sneered before charging at Jasper, "But that doesn't matter since my mistress wants me to drag you back to her side alive or DEAD!" She shouted as warped her form to evade Jasper's precise gunshots.

Moving to the left Jasper was still unable to dodge the knife swipe that made her cut and a small patch of skin around it burn. Shit that made this fight a bit more difficult. Ejecting the magazine from her gun she grabbed one of the two spares from her side as ducked underneath a wild knife swipe only to have a knee collide with the bottom of her jaw.

"Aren't you supposed to be some sorta Billy badass Rambo werewolf?" She sneered as she jammed her knife into Jasper's left shoulder.

"NO I AM PISSED OFF WIDOW THOUGH!" Jasper growled as she grabbed the shape shifter's left wrist and broke it, before pistol whipping her making her jaw crack.

"Ow!' Natasha hissed before dropping her knife and slamming both of her right fists into Jasper's exposed side.

Jasper coughed as she feels two of her ribs crack. A kick to her left knee brought her down before she felt the shape shifter stomp on the back of her right before she kicked her in gut as she tried to roll over out of the way. Breaking her wrist back into place Natasha knelt down and grabbed her knife stabbing it slightly into Jasper's exposed back.

Fuck the mistress's orders. This werewolf bitch not only broke her wrist and cracked her jaw but she clipped her with a warded silver bullet. The graze felt as if it were on fire and was bleeding profusely. The bullet probably designed to bring almost every type of supernatural under the sun down or at least slow them down. Hissing as kneeled down and grabbed Jasper's leg dragging her out of the barn.

"He was fucking pathetic." The shape shifter said as she stepped on Jasper's chest forcing the long bladed knife further into her back, "Begging and pleading. Please stop. Don't do this to me. Heh heh! It was funny at first but quickly became annoying." she hissed as she kneeled and stabbed Jasper in the shoulder, "He was good for one thing though."

Jasper tried to turn her head but the shape shifter grabbed her face and made her watch as she quickly turned her face into a picture perfect version of her's.

"Oh yes! Just like that Greg! Ooohh!" She moaned mockingly with her eyes closed.

As Jasper watched the crass display she couldn't help but feel a fire begin to burn in her chest. She knew that Greg had been with other women in the past but the idea of someone taking him after she had marked him was infuriating.

_**He was HER mate.** _

_**HER'S!** _

_**NO ONE ELSE'S!** _

A deafening howl escaped her throat shocking the shape shifter before she was bucked off of Jasper who was rapidly transitioning.

The sound of bones rapidly cracking and expanding while her muscles stretched was utterly horrific. An angry guttural growl escaped Jasper's lips as she hunched over while dark black fur with stripes of grey burst forth from her skin which had become leathery in appearance. A look of pure rage and utter animosity filled her bright golden eyes as she watched the shape shifter stumble as she tried to run away.

**_She killed my mate._ **

**_She had defiled him._ **

**_She had to DIE!_ **

She had heard of the stories of Lady Wolfsbane well one her halves had and if even an iota of the stories were true she was fucked. Not to mention that was the biggest non fusion werewolf she had ever seen.

Standing at 9 and a half feet tall her entire body was littered with scars that were visible due to the large patches of missing fur that exposed her dark grey leather like skin. Her upper arms were as big as half of the shape shifter's body. Her legs were well toned and longer than than the shape shifter's arms. Her fangs and claws were a sickly black color and her nose and snout had large faded scars upon them.

She needed to shift into a bird or something fast so she could get away but she couldn't do it. She couldn't concentrate or even focus the tiniest -

Her breath is so warm, is the one of the last coherent thoughts the shape shifter had as Jasper locked her large jaws around her throat crushing it almost instantly.

Her long black claws dig into the shape shifter's back ripping her skin into shreds. Releasing the shape shifter's crushed throat she let out a victorious howl before clawing at her stomach over and over until there is nothing but a messy blood soaked pile of shredded meat.

Satisfied with the pain she inflicted upon the shape shifter Jasper caught a scent that she recognized and that made her heart ache.

It was her mate's scent.

It may have been faded and old but it was his most definitely his scent. Quickly running into the barn she sniffed around before finding the source of the scent, a box stashed in a corner filled with old t-shirts and pants of his.

She tried to resist but she has to let out a heartbroken howl as she thought of her lost mate.

She was about to mark herself with his scent when she saw it.

Even in this state she knew exactly what this is and where she has to go next.

Home.

\---

Ronaldo was tired as hell. He had spent the entire day researching ways to decipher a blood written message and the only solutions that didn't involve selling his soul or having the messages writer or receiver tell him what it said, were almost impossible to do. Pushing away from his desk in the lighthouse he let out a tired groan.

"Shit. Your one chance to prove you're Crystal Gem material and you screw up." He muttered angrily to himself.

"Come on it can't be that bad Bloodstone." A voice said from behind him.

Stumbling out of his chair he tried to quickly draw his Demon Bride blade from it's sheath only for it not to get stuck somehow. Fumbling with for a minute he is finally able to draw it and points it at Arin who simply gives him a bored look.

"I'll die before I give the Diamonds my work." He said poorly assuming a defensive stance.

"Put the blade down Hataro Hanzo." Arin ordered sarcastically, "If I wanted to kill you I would have done it already."

"I refuse to believe the pet of a -" Ronaldo is unable to finish as a loud gunshot echoes throughout the room before part of his sword loudly clangs against the floor.

"I got seven more shots and a bit of time to kill." Arin says with a mischievous grin as he cocks the gun.

"What do you want?" Ronaldo attempted to sneer ignoring the ringing in his ears.

"World peace and personal satisfaction, though not necessarily in that order." Arin joked, "Honestly I'm just here to deliver a message Bloodstone." She then proceeded to pull a dark blue envelope from her breast pocket and passes it to Ronaldo.

Carefully opening it Ronaldo quickly pulled a single piece of paper from the envelope. Quickly reading it he can't help it as his jaw drops.

"Is this for real?" He asked hopefully.

"Yup." Arin replied simply.


	5. Either Come In Peace Or Leave Resting In It

**Either Come In Peace Or Leave Resting In It**

_While they have done this particular dance several times over the past six full moons she is still slightly apprehensive to his outstretched hand._

_Deep down she knows that her mate will never hurt her or their unborn pups but there is still a primal fear in the back of her mind that tells her, her mate might find their unborn pups as unwelcome intruders in his territory and will try to hurt or even kill them. Feeling her body tense up she watches him closely as he slowly places his open palm on her stomach._

_Instead of acting territorial or trying to hurt them he slowly rubs her stomach gently whispering to her as he does so. He begins to slowly get closer, when he sees her body begin to relax. He then begins to softly talk to her stomach._

_Almost instantly after he begins to speak to her slightly pronounced baby belly, their pups begin to kick and move. It's as if they recognize the sound of their father's gentle voice as he slowly transitions from soft words addressed to them to a gentle melody that makes them kick harder, hurting her slightly. She is overjoyed instead of angry at the slight pain because she knows that her mate and their pups already share a unique bond that is similar but still very different to the one she shares with him._

_Carefully laying on her side she whines softly in an attempt to tell him lay next to her as he speaks with their pups. He quickly follows suit and lays next to her gently kissing her nose making her sneeze. Laughing at this he spends the rest of the night by her side. Never once leaving it, just like he has done ever since he learned of the pups she was carrying in her womb._

\\\\\

_**Present** _

"Ooooh yes! Right there!" Pearl moaned in euphoric satisfaction as Greg worked his magic with his fingers.

"Right here?" He asked.

"Yes right...oooh...there." Pearl moans softly.

A cat like smile adorns her face as Greg's fingers press deep into her sore back massaging the knots and soreness right out.

It was amazing.

It almost enough to take her mind off of the order Garnet had barked through her door when she refused to open it.

 

_We are going to review the evidence we've found and proceed to come up with a plan from there._

 

Every second they wasted allowed to Jasper to not only continue on her killing spree but cover her tracks. How many more families would have to put people they loved in the ground before Garnet came to her senses and realized that the feral werewolf bitch was responsible.

"Why did you love her Greg?" Pearl asked grimly, "I could understand you falling for Rose. She was kind, beautiful, and loving but Jasper was the complete opposite. She was hateful, battle scarred, and self centered."

"I was alone and I had needs that Jasper could help me deal wi-" he began to say but is interrupted by the sound of a window breaking and a loud thud shortly after.

Pushing herself up she watches the projection of Greg slowly disappear as she threw a top on. Looking over her shoulder before she left the room she felt an ache in her gut as the neatly stacked popsicle sticks that had acted as splints for her projection of Greg faded.

Her friend is really gone and there is no changing that.

Running into the living room she's surprised to see Lapis lying on the ground bleeding from two gunshot wounds and a gash on her stomach. There are numerous scratches and bruises all across her body. Her dark blue sundress is torn and she has a busted lip and a black eye. Her breathing is heavy and slow and she seems to be struggling to maintain consciousness.

"Jasper. Jasper tried....tried to kill me." She said slowly as Garnet carefully lifted her up off the floor and placed her on the kitchen countertop, "She was talking....bout Pink...and killing...Greg." she said before losing consciousness.

Garnet is about to speak when the warp sigil begins to light up for a second before Peridot appeared.

"JASPER KILLED SKINNY AT THE BARN!" She shouted before seeing Lapis lying on the counter top, "LAPIS!" Running to her wife's side she began to babble incoherently at the Gems.

"Peridot calm down and explain what happened." Garnet ordered as she applied pressure to Lapis's stomach wound.

Peridot took a deep breath watching as Amethyst and Pearl both ran off leaving her and Garnet alone with Amethyst.

"I had went to procure some charms that could help us capture Jasper earlier today and as I got back to the barn I found Skinny's mutilated body in front of the barn. There were clumps of back and grey fur next to it and inside the barn." Peridot explained nervously watching as Amethyst ran back into the kitchen with a first aid kit, "There were also bullet casings inside the barn."

"Peridot that makes no sense! Skinny was Jasper's sister why would she kill her?" Amethyst asked curtly as Garnet began to clean Lapis's wounds.

"Skinny, Lapis, and I found evidence showing that she killed Greg." Peridot answered trying not to cry as she watched Lapis's breathing slow down.

"What eviden-...Pearl what are you doing?" Amethyst asked as she saw Pearl stomp out of her room with a gun on her waist and her spear on side.

"I'm going to deal with that werewolf bitch myself!" Pearl shouted as she ran to the warping sigil disappearing in a bright flash of light.

\---

Unbeknownst to Greg, Jasper, Steven, and Connie the Crystal Gems had hidden a warping sigil not far from Greg and Jasper's home.

Despite Greg's insistence that Jasper wouldn't hurt him and was in fact safe with him, the Gems couldn't risk it. Jasper was not one of Pink Diamond's finest she was a short tempered werewolf who still had yet to show actual lucidity after she had shifted. Being able to get to her quickly in the more than likely case of having to put her down was a priority.

Running out of the small wooded area where the sigil was hidden, Pearl quickly ran to Greg and Jasper's home which was only a block and a half away. Pearl knew in her gut that it's where Jasper would head first after trying to Lapis and killing Skinny. She would be able to not only get clothes but other supplies such as food and weapons. Despite Pearl's best efforts she was certain that she had missed one of the werewolves weapon caches. It wasn't like Bismuth would arm her mainly because of Jasper's utter loyalty to Pink Diamond a small fact that prevented them from forming an actual friendship.

As she approached their home she noticed that the garage door is slightly ajar and that soft music is emanating from it. Pearl doesn't even consider entering the house through there, because it's obviously a trap. Slowly making her way to the front door. Wiggling the doorknob she's surprised that it's locked.

Letting out an irritated groan all of her cautionary sense is replaced by an overwhelming rage that she's been struggling to contain this entire time. Throwing caution to the wind she slammed into the front door of Jasper and Greg's home. With a creaking groan the door splintered slightly but ultimately stood firm. Gritting her teeth Pearl stepped back and charged into the door, ramming into it with all the force the homunculus can muster resulting in it flying off it's hinges into the living room but not before it sent a large surge of electricity through Pearl's body making her spasm and twitch as she fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Unable to move Pearl is absolutely powerless to react as she heard laughter. The source of which rapidly got closer to her with every passing second. All she can see are what appeared to be dirty and torn ballet slippers.

"Sister, sister, sister." A cold harmonious voice said as a paper thin arm with sickly off yellow skin that appearedto be tightly pulled across it wrapped a skeletal hand around her throat, "Don't you know it's rude to break down someone's door?"

The creature lifted her up with no visible effort and seemed to be unaffected Pearl's body which has yet to cease spasming. As she is lifted, Pearl wished she could scream as she saw the body of the creature that has her in it's grip.

It's sickly off yellow skin tightly wrapped around it's skeletal thin body and is visibly torn at the various joints where it's limbs connected, revealing putrid raw muscle that show signs of immense decay. It's irises are a creamy opaque color and it's pupils are an elongated oval shape similar to a felines. Instead of a nose a visible nasal cavity is on it's face. Yellowish brown teeth with specks of dark green fill it's mouth as it cracks a horrific cheshire grins that causes the skin on it's narrow cheeks to stretch slightly before ultimately tearing leaking a foul smelling black bile from the wound instead of blood.

"The werewolf said you would be smart but I guess she was wrong." It hissed before it's long dark blue tongue slipped out of it's mouth and licked her cheek, "Mmm you taste exquisite, dear sister."

Every part of Pearl's body wanted to move and break free of this horrendous creature but as the spasms stopped, she felt a cold chill slowly climb up her spine as the creature begins to bend her neck back further than it was meant to go. With a soft crack she felt her entire body go limb as the creature cackled.

"Oooh so the stories are very true about pre-rebelllion homunculi." It said excitedly as it dropped Pearl to the ground, "Unlike most of our younger kin you are able to endure and survive what would kill most creatures. This is truly a most momentous discovery. It means we can have soooo much more fun than I had planned before!" It proceeded to giggle as it drug Pearl's limp body out of the living room and into Jasper and Greg's bedroom.

"This is where the werewolf killed her mate. It was hilarious!" The creature squealed and jumped for joy like a small child after she gestures to the crime scene tape above Greg and Jasper's bed, "He begged and begged for her to stop but she didn't! No she kept going until the only sound that escaped his throat were screams of utter agony. And the scent of his blood, oooohhhh!" she shivered wearing a wicked grin, "It was just so intoxicating I wanted so desperately to taste it and his flesh. It just looked so tender and I am just a sucker for that utterly delicious fat that literally falls off the bone when you cook it."

Pearl could only watch in utter disgust as the horrific homunculus practically danced around the room preparing it for what it described as the greatest honor Pearl could ever receive. Drool flowed freely from it's mouth as it finished preparing the bed for it's "meal". Licking it's scabbed lips before it made it's way to Pearl it gently lifted her limp body from the ground and placed her on the mattress.

"I will savor every bite of your porcelain hued flesh and every slurp of the vermilion liquid that pumps through your veins sister." It said softly as it ran it's hand across Pearl's left arm, "I will take great pride in knowing I have fed on a being as powerful as yourself. I look forward to devouring your heart and brain so I can receive not only your strength but your immense knowledge dear sister."

Taking a deep breath it knelt down and kissed Pearl's stomach before it bit down, tearing through the fabric of her shirt and breaking her skin before having it's head violently jerked back causing it to rip a small chunk of Pearl's stomach and shirt with it.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BITCH!" Amethyst shouted as she drug the homunculus toward her with the whip tightly wrapped around it's throat.

Instead of trying to remove the whip from around it's throat it dug it's heels into the carpet before rolling over onto it's stomach. Despite Amethyst's attempts to drag or even throw the homunculus it pushed itself up before grabbing the whip and pulling it out of Amethyst's grip.

"I have never tasted a shape shifter before. Is your muscle tough or is it soft so it can change easier?" It questioned as Amethyst drew a .45 from her waist.

"Fuck you!" Amethyst shouted as she shot the homunculus in the head causing it stumble back slightly.

"Heh heh heh hahaha!" It laughed wickedly as it pulled the bullet from it's forehead, that is only cracked slightly, "I was just going to kill you and then devour your flesh but now. NOW I'M GOING TO CRIPPLE YOU AND MAKE YOU WATCH AS I CONSUME HER FLESH BEFORE I DEVOUR YOURS!"

Amethyst is unable to react fast enough as the homunculus rammed into her taking her off of her feet as it sent her into the wall of the hallway. As she struggled to push herself up she felt a flurry of punches collided with her and stomach each one feeling like she's being hit head on a speeding bullet train.

With each punch the homunculus carefully listened for the sound of bones cracking before breaking. The sound though doesn't come as fast as she'd like. It's as if the shape shifter's body is far more durable than she had expected. As her fist connected with Amethyst's ribs for the umpteenth time a soft crack rung through her ears except it doesn't emanate from Amethyst, but from living room where the splinters of of wood from the door litter the ground.

Instinctively ducking it narrowly dodged three kitchen knives that became imbedded in the far wall. Turning to her right she saw a short witch with messy blonde hair and werewolf bone charms on her waist, levitating several pots, pans, and knives in the air.

"You should run little witch." It sneered as it begins to run at her.

"And you should drop dead." Peridot sneered back as she launched all the objects she had levitated at the homunculus only to slow down it down slightly.

Breaking it's neck back into place after a pan collides with it head on, it cracks it's knuckles before it slammed it's fist into Peridot's stomach getting her drop to the ground before she can use her charms to create a spell. Smiling wickedly it knelt down in front of her.

"Do you know what my favorite of the seven deadly sins is?" It asks as lifts up Peridot's hand, "Gluttony." It answered simply as it broke her wrist, "Followed by wrath, pride, sloth, greed, lust and then envy." As it listed them off, it broke one of Peridot's fingers and then her arm as it reached envy, "I absolutely hate the taste of modern witches. You are all bitter tasting and utterly tainted by your stolen magic but for you, for you I'll make an exception because it has been such a long time since I've had such a bountiful feast."

"I wouldn't start preparing that feast just yet." Amethyst growled as she stumbled into the living room.

"You're absolutely right shape shifter." It sneered as it stood up and stomped on Peridot's leg making her scream as it broke, "I have to go grocery shopping before I cook."

Grabbing two knives from her waist Amethyst shifted into a large muscular man before rushing at the homunculi. Dodging it's wild swing, Amethyst began to slash at the homunculus feeling enraged when her knives barely even scratch the surface of it's paper thin skin.

"What are you!" Amethyst shouted as her knife's blade chips slightly as she attempted to ram the blade into it's chest.

"It's a homunculi with a wendigo disease." a gentle voice answered before a loud gunshot echoes throughout the room.

Stumbling forward the homunculus catches Amethyst's arm as she goes to stab it. Hissing angrily it threw Amethyst into the wall before turning around, revealing that it's back is littered with buckshot that managed to slightly tear through it's skin.

"You took your time huntress." It sneers at the tall pink haired woman in front of her, "Hiding in the shadows as you wai-"

It's unable to finish as S shot directly into it's chest causing it to howl in pain as it stumbled back. Not even a few seconds later she squeezed the trigger again but this time the shot is directed at it's head. The buck shot ripped into it's yellow flesh leaving shrapnel shards littering it's face and neck. Black bile and pus begin to ooze out of the fresh wounds. Clawing at it's eyes it let out a furious howl as tried to remove the buckshot deeply imbedded in them.

Loading three more shells in the 12 gauge S boredly watches it stumble around the living room while Amethyst slowly stood up. Shooting the homunculus in the leg S smiled as it falls to the ground hissing in agony. Lifting it's head up with the barrel of the shotgun she let out a single ha before shooting it in the throat making it fall back onto the ground with a soft thud.

"Where's Pearl?" She asked as she looks at her watch.

"You won't get to hur-" Amethyst started to say.

"Where's Pearl?" She interrupted pointing the 12 gauge above Peridot's head before squeezing the trigger, "Next one splatters blonde's brains on the wall. Now where's Pearl?"

"Bedroom." Amethyst answered knowing that S means business.

"We got about four minutes before the cops show up." S said walking to the bedroom, "Lets not waste em."

\\\\\

_**5 Hours Later** _

Parking Greg's van Jasper got of it and started to look around at the large canyon in front of her. She wondered why no matter how far away she ran from this place she always kept coming back.

Pink Diamond's breeding grounds.

The place where the once powerful sorceress had sought to breed the most deadly animalistic were-creatures.

With the exception of Jasper and a handful of others most of Pink Diamond's were-creatures created here were weak and feeble. There transitions were unstable and often resulted in the were-creature becoming feral, lashing out at it's comrades before being put out of it's misery or being dumped in to what would become the Cluster project.

Taking a deep whiff in an attempt to identify any foreign scents Jasper is almost instantly overwhelmed at the rancid scent that's carried by the downward breeze as it entered her nostrils.

It's a toxic mix of rotted meat and feces. She resisted every urge to gag and vomit as she took a orange and red bandana from her back pocket and covered her mouth and face in an attempt to lessen the stench entering her nostrils.

The gentle breeze that blew through the immense canyon also carried the sound of a tortured scream that echoed throughout every crevice, cave, and chasm making the single scream sound like a symphony of agony and pain.

It sent a chill up of Jasper's spine and she absent mindly made sure her guns are both fully loaded as she heard it. Taking a deep breath she slowly made her way into the canyon. Listening for any unusual sounds and looking for any out of place sights she really wished that she could ignore the urge telling her to keep going further in. It would be a million times easier to search this god forsaken place in the daytime but she already wasted enough time driving here and couldn't afford to waste anymore time.

  
As she slowly made her way through the large canyon the sound of the scream almost becomes deafening. While it was clear before the source of the scream or to be precise screams are coming from a man.

A man unable to form coherent speech as if his jaw had been badly broken preventing him from forming the letters in each word.

Yet it's obvious what he wanted.

He desperately wanted what ever is causing him pain to stop but they don't. It keeps inflicting pain upon him eliciting gutteral screams that are more in line to be released from a tortured animal than a human being or even a supernatural.

With the sound of a labored gurgle that oddly doesn't echo as long as the screams silence over takes the canyon. Jasper's nearly silent footfalls are the only sound because the wind has also stopped. Yet that silence is only temporary because soon a loud crunch begins to echo as Jasper crushes a brittle femur into dust.

Looking at the ground Jasper is surprised to see not only hundreds of bones littering the ground but numerous rotted limbs mixed in with decayed body parts and internal organs coated in dirt and infested with maggots and flies.

Which are all things that had not been there a moment before.

Taking a step back Jasper heard a soft pop underneath her foot as she stepped on a single eyeball. As she scrapped the optical nerve off of her boot she flinched at the sudden sound of a loud scream.

"Careful not to wake them. They're sleeping." Several voices sneered in unison as the various limbs littering the ground suddenly spasm and twitch trying to grab at her, directly after the scream occurs.


	6. Shotgun Diplomacy

**Shotgun Diplomacy**

True to S's word the cops had showed up about four minutes later. They of course were out of the neighborhood about a minute before that in S's unusually discrete silver minivan.

The ride back to the temple was filled with a tense and uneasy silence. Amethyst was surprised that S had been unaffected by her insistence on sitting in the passenger sit next to her. It was as if the hunter wasn't the tiniest bit concerned with having a pissed off shape shifter next to her. Her only concern seemed to be Pearl who she had carefully placed in the backseat trying her hardest not to move her neck. Every time they had pulled to a stop she had made sure to check that Pearl was breathing and still alive.

Amethyst wasn't sure to feel about that considering how things had ended with her and the Crystal Gems.

  
_Show your face in Delmarva again and you won't live long enough to regret it._

  
Despite S's obvious concern for Pearl, she seemed oblivious to Peridot or her occasional moan of pain as they made their way back to the temple. Amethyst was almost certain that S didn't realize Peridot was in the back until she heard her mumble under breath about how the witch should shut it because a few broken bones is nothing compared to the bullet she was gonna eat soon.

"Why were you at Jasper's house?" Amethyst asks as they take the turn that leads to the temple.

"Same reason as you." She answers simply, "Well not exactly. I was there to talk to Jasper, not shoot her in the head."

"Explain the shotgun then." Amethyst says looking at the gun lying in the middle between them.

"Last time I didn't have a weapon in arms reach during a difficult supernatural related situation I got a spear through the gut." S answered bitterly, "Not to mention a grieving werewolf widow is not gonna be the friendliest supernatural to a hunter. Especially one who broke her husband's arm a few years back."

"Why did you want to "talk" to her?" Amethyst asked suspiciously.

"There were a string of murders done like Greg's all in places y'all would look." S said as she pulled up to the temple, "I wanted her help looking into them."

"Oh." Amethyst replied simply as she saw Garnet making her way to the car.

"Been some time S." Garnet said as she watched the hunter get out of her car.

"Seven years and some change to be exact." S replied a with a fake smile.

"I recall us letting you live on the terms that you permanently left Delmarva." Garnet replied as she channeled her magical energies in to her fists creating a magical barrier around them.

"Hahaha. Let me live." S said in a mocking tone, "You Crystal Gems and your selective memories." She said with a laugh before stepping to the side of Garnet's fist which ran through the driver side window, drawing her gun, and firing a single shot next to Garnet's head before aiming it at her head.

"You've gotten faster." Garnet replied with a smirk as she turned to face S.

"S put the gun down." Amethyst ordered angrily.

Instead of lowering the gun she cocked it.

"You shou-" Garnet began but was cut off as S lowered the gun to her chest and pulled the trigger making her fall to the ground in a flash of bright white light.

"Holy shit!" Amethyst said drawing her whip only for S to aim the gun at her and shoot at her feet making her step back.

"SON OF A BITCH! That fuckin' hurt!" Ruby shouted angrily as she slowly pushed herself up.

"Ruby don't test her." Sapphire said softly as her wife began to light on fire as she prepared to fight S, "She will have problem killing you or me or any one of us."

"Listen to the fortune teller Fireball." S said calmly, "I'm not in the mood for bullshit."

"Why are you here?" Sapphire asked stepping in front of Ruby.

"I'm looking for a killer." S said with a smirk.

\---

"Damn Jasper fucked you up." S snickered as she lifted Lapis off the kitchen counter and laid her down on the couch.

"Ha ha." Lapis sneered sarcastically.

"Seriously two GSWs, a black eye, busted lip, three broken ribs, a serious gash to your stomach, and your all bruised up." S said trying not to laugh, "You think with aaaallllllll the water fountains your gallery has, you would have kicked her ass."

"She had the *hffft* element of surprise." Lapis said irritability.

"Sssssuuuurrrreeee she did." S said in an overly chipper tone before whispering, "Lying is bad and you should be ashamed of yourself."

"What did this to Pearl?" Sapphire asked as Amethyst laid Pearl on the kitchen counter.

"A defective homunculus." Peridot replied the same time as S said, "Homunculus with a wendigo disease."

"Are you a complete clod? Wendigo's are a supernatural not a disease." Peridot sneered before letting out a shrill scream as Amethyst broke her pointer finger back in place.

"They are actually both." S said dismissively, "I swear Pearl seems to be the only one with actual knowledge about supernaturals."

"Thats not... ARRRGHH!!!" Peridot screeched, "True. It was obviously a defective homunculus that had been poorly...arrgh...made.

"Which totally explains why she had blood on her mouth and was practically, Ice Box hold her still," S said as she grabbed Pearl's head and neck, "bulletproof." She finished as she broke Pearl's neck back into place.

"STARS ALMIGHTY!" Pearl shouted as she tried shoot straight up only to be held down by Sapphire and S.

"Easy Pearl." Sapphire cooed, "Take it easy."

"LET ME GO!" She shouted angrily.

"Quit moving." S ordered, "You could aggravate your injury. And that's the last thing you want to do. Trust me being in a wheel chair sucks."

"I said let. Go. Of. Me." Pearl growled as she shoved S and Sapphire off of her before sitting up and trying to get off the kitchen counter only to fall down as she tried to stand.

"Goddamn it Pearl." S hissed as she helped Pearl up, "I said take it -"

"Easy." Garnet finished for her after she re-fused, "Pearl explain what hap-" she started to say before the screen door flew off it's hinges.

"What the hell happened at Dad and Jasper's house?!" Steven shouted as he stormed into the temple.

"Steven what were you doing at -" Pearl started to ask before he interrupted.

"Answers! Now." He ordered before registering that S was holding Pearl up, "Sheena?"

"No it's Santa Claus." She replied curtly.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked confused.

"Steven you won't want to hear this," Garnet said stoically, "but Jasper killed Skinny, attacked Lapis, and left someone to try and kill us when we went to deal with her at her home."

"That's ridiculous." Steven replied angrily, "Jasper wouldn't do that."

"Then explain to us how Pearl, Peridot, Amethyst and Lapis got hurt." Garnet said dejectedly.

Looking around Steven saw how everyone excluding Garnet seemed to be either covered in blood or hurt in some visible way.

"Shit." He said angrily, "Fill me in while I patch everyone up."

"Before you do that. Call Connie and tell her to get that big ass sword of hers and get over here." S said before commenting on the odd looks she received, "What we could use some back up."

\---

S didn't really know what to think as she followed the fusion and the witch to barn after they stepped off the warping sigil.

Sure she had kept tabs on the Gems and their movements but finding out the kid had a kid of his own was surprising to her.

What was even more surprising that despite his urges (the last time she'd seen him) to find his own life and escape his "magical destiny" he was still a Crystal Gem and not living a normal life with wifey especially since the Diamonds had agreed to a parlay about four years ago.

"What's that smell?" Steven asks as they make their way to the front of the barn.

"You'll see soon enough." Garnet answered.

"Look at what Jasper did to Skinny." Peridot sneered as she gestured to Skinny's "remains", "Do you still think she's innocent Steven?"

"When in Rome, do as the Romans did. Slaughter the heathens on the stage." S said absent mindly as she looked at the "remains."

If it wasn't for the badly bruised faced that had a head full of platinum hair and the visible vitiligo on the arms arms of the "remains", it would have been pretty much impossible to identify them.

While Steven and Amethyst had both seen their fair share of awful things over the years as Crystal Gems, Skinny's remains (fly infested, blood soaked, shredded meat pile was a better description) made them their stomachs turn, or in Steven's case become so upset he began to puke.

While Steven was puking up his lunch and Amethyst was asking Peridot why she hadn't cleaned up the remains, S was looking at them and wondered how in the fuck Peridot was considered a reputable supernatural expert when she couldn't even tell that these remains were clearly not from a werewolf or any type of were-creature. Hell a blind idiot could see that. There organs were often discolored and had severe scaring on them from stretching and expanding during a transition. These organs or to be far more precise what was left of them were translucent and had an elastic texture as if they were made to stretch or become compact as they changed shape to fit various body types.

This was obviously a shape shifter.

Which meant that Jasper's sister Skinny hadn't been a were-creature but a shape shifter more than likely born in Pink Diamond's prized "Alpha Kindergarten" or someone was going to extreme lengths to frame Jasper.

Jasper being framed wasn't even that crazy of an idea all things considered. She had made dozens of enemies over the years, the Crystal Gems included but most of her enemies were halfwits or notoriously set in their ways of thinking like the Diamonds who had publicly disavowed Jasper or the Gems who only refrained from killing her in the past because of Steven and Amethyst realizing despite her transgressions she wasn't a complete monster but a damaged individual trying to honor a fallen master.

Then there was her redemption because of Steven's belief in second chances and his interest in his mother's role in Pink Diamond's assassination something the Gems didn't want Steven to learn about.

Greg falling in love with her was the icing on the Crystal Gems hating her cake.

Walking back to the warping sigil she tried her hardest to ignore the magical leech's comments about how it was only a matter of time before corruption had gotten to Jasper like it did Cindy reducing to her an a rabid animal like before and putting her out of her misery was part of their duty as Crystal Gems.

S scoffed at Peridot's logic that killing Jasper was part of their duty. They easily could have magically detained and questioned her like they did with Bismuth or Cindy but they didn't even consider that.

No. They had went straight for the leave an exit wound in her head option.

These weren't the Crystal Gems of the stories she had been told as a girl. The great heroes protecting humanity from the villainous Diamonds and their savage supernaturals who sought to exert supernatural control over the Earth while killing all humanity in the process. They were great heroes who had saved hundreds of thousands if not millions in their righteous mission to protect humanity.

Of course the stories forgot to mention how many innocent humans and supernaturals they needlessly sacrificed or killed in the war. How their leader killed or betrayed those who had sought different ways to end the war that violated a strict moral code she herself abandoned as she killed Pink Diamond. How they had protected humanity and cherished it from a distance seeing it as only as a plaything that was somewhat pathetic and ignorant because of it's short lifespan.

Never meet your heroes S thought to herself as the blinding light of the warp stream gave way to the soft lights of the temple.

"Steven and Amethyst will accompany you to get you're gear, S." Garnet as she stepped up to warp sigil.

"How'd yo-" S began as she began to absent mindly dig her heel into the warp sigil.

"Future vision." Garnet replied before she could finish.

"Fair enough." S said with a shrug, "Let's go."

\---

"So you still have a house here in Beach City?" Amethyst asked as they drove through away from the temple.

"Yup." S replied simply.

"Why are you here, Sheena?" Steven asked before Amethyst could ask another question.

"It's just S kid." She answered, "Like I said before Sheena Williams was just an alias. As for why I'm here, I needed your stepmother's help.

"With what?" Steven inquired.

"Ask your aunt." S replied with a shrug as they drove past the car wash.

"Sheena tell me." Steven growled at S before she slammed the brakes on the van making slam into the passenger seat, "Oww."

"First things first, you should be wearing a seat belt. Second thing, it's S not Sheena. It's just S that's it." S said looking back at him, "And third, we're here and don't forget to wipe your feet before you go into my house."

Stepping off the car she walked up a cracked sidewalk entryway into a plain looking house with a yellowed and dead lawn in front of it.

Amethyst let out a low whistle as she entered S's home.

It was every hunter's wet dream.

The walls were covered in what appeared to be an intricate flower print wall paper but if one looked closely at the flowers they would notice that they were in fact dozens of small protective wards designed to make up the flower print. The wood floors were coated in a unique holy water mixed lacquer that made the hairs on Steven's arms stand straight up as he walked across them. Polished silver door knobs shined brightly and the bookshelf in the far right corner of the living room was filled with books that covered everything from supernatural anatomy to how to incapacitate them. Probably the most impressive detail was the various guns and weapons hidden in various strategic points around the house, all of which were practically invisible to the untrained eye.

"You are officially the scariest hunter I've ever met." Amethyst said out loud as she looked in a display case filled with witch charms, "And I've drank with the Winchesters."

"Not even Pearl is this meticulous." Steven said as he slowly ran his her fingers over a picture frame hissing slightly as he felt small holly wood shavings dig into and burn his finger tips.

"She's got the whole woman made of clay thing going for her." S said as she led them to a small bedroom in the back of the house, "While I'm just a squishy meat bag armed with a pair of .45's and a twelve gauge."

"So S what supplies are you getting?" Amethyst asked as S opened up her closet where a large gun safe was sitting.

"I'm getting anything that could put a big ass hole in whoever is trying to frame Jasper well besides the nymph of course." She answered as she opened up the safe.

"What do mean besides the nymph?" Steven asked as Amethyst looked at S confused.

"Come on. One of you had to have noticed that besides the gunshot wounds that all of nymph's wounds were self inflicted." S said to Amethyst and Steven as she grabbed a duffle bag to the left of the safe.

"That's ridiculous." Steven scoffed, "Garnet said that all of the wounds prove that Jasper had been the one that hurt her. Which means that someone is clearly trying to frame her, maybe a shape shifter or even a sorcerer."

"Good explanation but your overlooking a few details."

"What details?" Steven asked irritably.

"Jasper's fist is the twice the size of her black eye. Her stomach wound is too closely spaced to have been done by someone mimicking Jasper's werewolf form or any were-creature in general unless they were a pup. Even then the claw marks would end unevenly not just in straight lines." S explained, "The scratches also are really odd especially since whoever attacked Lapis was able to shoot her once but twice."

"Lapis could have disarmed them after being shot." Steven replied, "Or she could have been shot after she fought the phoney Jasper's werewolf form."

"Maybe or maybe Lapis had gotten into a fight with the phoney Skinny whose remains are at the barn." S said matter of factly, "They were able to get drop on her since they were disguised as Skinny and shot her twice. She ends up snapping and killing them and comes to the conclusion that Jasper sent them to do her in. Unable to get a hold of Skinny she disposes of the body at the barn and kicks the shit out of herself before running to the temple to tell the gems."

"Think about it she shows up at the temple all fucked up and at the same time a mutilated body shows up at the barn which makes everything that much easier to pass off as truth. As for her motivation her and Greg were good friends right?" S asked as she shoved a couple of knives into her duffle bag.

"Yeah they were." Steven replied tentatively.

"Imagine if you found out one of the few people who never asked for a thing from you and simply sought to be your friend fell in love with the monster who hurt you. Then you find out that friend died and the person who hurt you might be responsible." S said as she zipped up the duffle bag, "You either grieve and accept the loss or you try and kill said person and or at the very least frame them so you can get them killed."

Steven didn't know what to say, all he could do was watch as S threw the duffle bag over shoulder and left the room.

"So what's the plan?" Amethyst asked as she followed after her.

"Get to the Beta Kindergarten as quick as we can and pray that Jasper hasn't killed Pearl, Garnet, and Peridot yet or ya know vice versa." S replied nonchalantly before looking back at Steven and Amethyst who were looking at her shocked, "What? Did you think they were gonna wait for us? A hunter that actually asks questions, the shape shifter who sympathized with the potential killer, and the son of victim who sided with the shape shifter and who has seen the good in almost all of their past enemies." S scoffed, "We're a fucking flight risk and that's why I sabotaged the warping sigil at the temple. It'll give us time to get to Jasper first. Now get in the fucking van. We got a special werewolf's furry ass to save."

\\\\\

_**5 Hours Later** _

"I don't understand." Skinny said confused as she looked over Ronaldo's shoulder at the carefully pieced together scraps of paper, "How can you not decipher what it says?"

"Well for starters I've got a werewolf distracting me." Ronaldo sneered, "Not to mention this isn't an exact science. It's not even science it's -"

"Magic." Celeste's soft voice said suddenly.

"Which tends to bend or break all the laws of science." Arin finished as she entered the room, after Azul.

"So I take it your progress is not going as well as I had hoped Bloodstone." Azul said grimly.

"No. While your resources have helped out." Ronaldo said with a sigh, "I find myself unable to decipher this note."

"Is there anything else I can offer to help speed up the process?" Azul asked hopefully, "You have no idea how important it is to me for you decipher this message."

"No. There isn't anything you can do to help." Ronaldo snapped, "It's pretty much impossible to decipher this but your supernatural brain is probably to small to understand th-urkk."

"Do not insult me human." Azul snarled as she lifted him off of his feet before baring a mouth full of sharp canines at him. "I lost a good friend and have every intention of finding his killer which is something you just happen to be impeding with your frivolous uses of MY resources."

"Em sowry." Ronaldo squeaked as Skinny looked at the large book next to the scraps of paper.

"Ronaldo I think I figured out what we need." She said simply.

"What might that be?" Azul asked as she dropped Ronaldo to the ground.

"Jasper's blood." Skinny replied with a wicked grin, "Ronaldo get me a knife."

"You *cough* got *cough* it." He replied


End file.
